


The Beginning of the End

by I_glitterz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really the beginning of the end...how far will they go before they cant get back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Adam owns Tommy, Tommy owns Adam, and everyone else owns everyone else as well. I just own the story itself. It's fiction folks. Figment of my own imagination ;) Totally wish I did own them though…and yes I would definitely share...lol
> 
> Warning: language, drinking, drug use, f/m, slash
> 
> The First chapter is sooooo slow, but it gets better :) Oh and the first chapter had F/M but that it for the whole story..I can't write het sex to save my life sorry :( But BlowJobs HandJobs and kissing involving F/M will happen..

“Hurry the fuck up Ratliff, we don’t have all night!”

 

 

“Jeez, Mike. Chill the fuck out. I’m almost ready. I’m just finishing up the eyeliner, man.” Tommy says as he exits the bathroom and walks into the living room, smudging the eyeliner as he goes. He has auditions for Adam Lambert’s band tomorrow, and he couldn’t be more nervous, so his buddies thought going out to relax and have fun was the best nerve relaxation there is. Along with the general chronic they get every other week to satisfy their needs. He doesn’t usually get nervous but this is a big opportunity, and he knows this.

 

 

He’s looked up Adam Lambert on line and seen the videos of American Idol, the pictures of him and his possible-boyfriend-at-the-time kissing or more like tongue touching. The guy had blue in his hair!

 

 

“Yeah yeah yeah, are you ready now, man? I swear to fucking Satan, you take longer than a chick to get ready. I’m surprised you claim to be straight with the amount of time you spend on your appearance dude.”

 

 

Tommy flips him the bird and then chuckles because he likes to make an impression, even if it’s to go out to some sleazy bar to get drunk and laid. Fuck, does he need to get laid. If this job works out, he won’t have any pussy for like 6 months, unless he wants his dick posted on the internet. Which is a far cry from what he wants.

 

 

He heads over to the coffee table to pick up his keys and his phone. He looks down and sees that he has a text message from Mia and Delmy.

 

 

 

Mia: _Hey Boo! Just arrived at the bar with Dave…hope you guys come soon. R U doing your make up??? I know U R…hurry the fuck up Ratliff!!!_

 

 

Tommy: _Why is it so hard to believe that I am just fashionably late??? Meet you guys soon. Love ya! ;P_

 

 

Delmy: _Hey baby, I just wanted to let you know that I will see you soon. Maybe we can have some fun 2night;)_

 

Tommy: _Sounds like a plan baby ;P_

 

 

 

Tommy puts his phone away and heads out the door with Mike in tow. They head to Tommy’s 1990 Pinto. It’s the shittiest car in all of Burbank but at least it runs. The exterior is a black-smoky gray color and the interior is a dark grey with cherry wood framing the dashboard. It has trash everywhere, and the burrito he had for dinner is still stuck in the coffee holder where he left it. He thinks about eating the rest of it but then decides against it because dust collects in this car like a magnet.

 

 

He finally gets the engine to rawr to life after coaxing it a few times and speaking to it sweetly. When it does, Tommy does a congratulatory fist pump in the air, and then buckles up. Mike squeezes his eyes shut and wrinkles his nose, covering it with his hand.

 

 

“Dude, what the fuck died up in here? Did you leave your dirty socks in the trunk again?”

 

 

The last time Tommy left his dirty socks in the car, they were in there for about three weeks before he finally figured out what the stench was. He had come home from a gig up in San Diego that had bomb ass beer, and his feet got soaked from the puddles of rain water. It never rained so it was a surprise to him, and he wasn’t wearing the right attire. He had gotten his shoes and socks soaked, along with his favorite pair of baggy jeans. _(He likes to wear baggy clothes because it makes up for lack of what can be seen when he wears tight fitted clothes. He’s very skinny; not anorexic, but he only weighs 119 pounds and is 5’6 and ½. Yes, he likes the half because it’s taller than 5’6.)_ He stripped his clothes and put them in the trunk. When he got home, he got his pants out but forgot about his socks.

 

 

“No, and that only happened once man. It’s probably all this trash in here. I need to clean her up.”

 

 

Mike laughed at that. He couldn’t understand why Tommy called his car a she. Everyone names their car and his was named Marilyn. And not after Monroe, but Manson. Tommy loves Marilyn Manson.

 

 

They pulled out of the apartment complex and headed towards the bar. They made a stop at the gas station because Marilyn was getting low on gas. Tommy pumped the gas while Mike went in to pay for it. When she was filled they headed to the bar.

 

 

When they got there, Mike went to the bar to get the beers, and Tommy went looking for the table where Mia and Dave were. He saw them next to the pool tables and joined them. Mia saw him coming and got out of her chair to plaster herself against his chest.

 

 

“Hey Tommy, took you long enough. We thought you had a make-up crisis and bailed.”

 

 

“You know you love my make-up, and we had to stop for gas.” He returned her hug and then fist bumped Dave. When he sat down, Mike came with the beers. He grabbed his and took a good sized gulp.

 

 

“So are you excited for your audition tomorrow?”

 

 

“Hell yeah. I can’t wait. I hope I don’t fuck it up. I really need this. Rent is due, and we need the money badly.”

 

 

“I already told you, man, that I can chip your part in, and you can pay me back," Mike pipes in. They have already discussed this, and Tommy keeps telling him that he is not a bum and even if Mike pays, they won’t have the money for food.

 

 

“Yeah, and I nicely declined because I want to make my share, too. Plus what about food?”

 

 

“I can help, Tommy.” Mia says. Tommy glares at her.

 

 

“I can make it on my own, guys. Please let me figure this out on my own.”

 

 

Everyone drops the conversation then and talk about anything other than Tommy and Mike’s financial issues. After about three beers, Delmy arrives. She sees them and waves, then goes to the bar to order herself something to drink.

 

 

Delmy is Tommy’s ex-girlfriend. They dated for about 3 months and then took a break because they thought they were getting too attached for either of them to handle at the moment. She has dark brown hair and is very petite with the right curves in the right places. She saunters over to them and plops down in Tommy’s lap. He immediately wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer. She snuggles in and kisses him on the cheek.

 

 

“So what did I miss?” Delmy says after she takes a drink of her Bud Light.

 

 

“Not much, just talking about Tommy’s life and the audition he has tomorrow," Dave says with a little malice in the words. Tommy’s friends don’t like Delmy because she broke his heart. It was a mutual break up, but it still hurt Tommy really badly.

 

 

“Oh yeah! Good luck baby. I know you’re gonna make it.”

 

 

“Thanks," Tommy says sheepishly. He gets really shy around her because there are still feelings there. Not that strong anymore but they’re still there. He runs a hand through his hair and then picks his beer up and chugs the rest of it down.

 

 

After about an hour of bullshitting and poking fun at Tommy’s make-up obsession, Delmy suggests to Tommy that they take the party to a more private place. Tommy fully agrees because this might be his last fuck and since Delmy is willing, he’s not going to a stranger for it.

 

 

Tommy makes sure Mike has a ride home before he bounces out of there with Delmy on his arm. They head towards Tommy’s car and get in, buckling up and heading to his apartment.

 

 

When they get there, it’s not even two seconds of breathing the stale air in that Delmy crushes Tommy against the wall and starts ravaging his mouth with her own. He quickly gets the upper hand and changes their positions so that she is against the wall and he is pressing into her. He starts to nip and suck along her neck, getting the spots that turn her on the most and making them sensitive with his teeth and tongue. He pulls her jacket off and tosses it carelessly to the floor, then picks her up and carries her to his room. Once in the room, he puts her down and pulls his shirt off, unbuckles his pants, not even breaking the kiss. Delmy takes her shirt off and then undoes her pants as well.

 

 

“Get on the bed; I have to get the stuff from the bathroom," Tommy tells her. She obliges, and then Tommy goes to the bathroom to find the condom he left there earlier when he was doing his make-up. He finds it and then heads back to his room. When he gets there, Delmy is spread out on the bed in nothing but her black lace bra and hot pink thong.

 

 

“God, you’re fucking sexy.”

 

 

“Put that mouth to good use if I’m so sexy, baby.”

 

 

She doesn’t have to tell him twice because the second the words are out, he is on her like white on rice, ravaging her mouth and undoing her bra, flinging it across the room. It lands on his dresser, hanging by the strap that got caught on one of the broken bass strings that was laying there from earlier when he was tuning his bass and the string snapped on him.

 

 

He gets to the crook of her neck and starts to suck, all the while playing with a slowly erecting nipple. He takes the other nipple that he isn’t currently playing with and puts it into his mouth, sucking it until it’s as hard as the other one.

 

 

“God that feels good.” She moans out.

 

 

He lowers himself to her stomach and starts to swirl his tongue around her naval, trying to connect the tattoos she has with his spit slick tongue. He gets to her hipbone and sinks his teeth into the soft curve of her hip, while she grabs a fist full of his hair, yanking it as she bucks into his mouth.

 

 

He gets to licking the crease of her thigh that connects to her body and slides his tongue along the line, creating a turned on, ticklish feeling. He nips a little at the thick muscle there and then moves over to extract her thong so he can get to her nicely tightened candy. When the thong is roughly removed and hanging on the non-moving ceiling fan, he dips down and starts to lick and suck at her clit, flicking his tongue on the sensitive skin. He spreads her lips and dives deeper, swallowing her sweet essence and pushing his tongue as deep as he can into her hole. She is grinding on his face and moaning curses that would make a sailor blush.

 

 

She pulls him up and then straddles his hips and sucks his lips off, tasting herself in his mouth and moaning at the flavor. She starts biting and sucking her way down his neck and chest, stopping at a nipple and plopping it into her mouth, sucking and then nibbling on it a little. When it hardens in her mouth, she moves further down, licking along the way. She gets to his happy trail hair line and licks that as well.

 

 

She grips his cock in her hands and licks it from base to tip, dipping her tongue into the slit to collect the pre-cum already formed there. She moans at his taste and then takes the head into her mouth and swirls her tongue around it a little bit, before taking his dick all the way into her mouth.

 

 

Tommy curses, a small sound coming out of his mouth, and he grabs her hair, bobbing her head up and down while he thrusts into her mouth. He holds her still when she has his cock all the way down her throat, cutting of her oxygen, and just feeling her throat constrict around his cock makes him want to come right there, but he pushes it off for a little bit longer.

 

 

He pulls her off his cock and lays her back down, going at her candy again with his tongue.

 

 

He slips his tongue in a couple times, and then he starts to lick at her clit again while pushing a finger inside of her. She is so wet that he just slips right in, getting engulfed by her wet heat. He pushes two and then three fingers in, rocking them in and out creating a fast and steady rhythm while flicking his tongue and licking at her clit. He takes it into his mouth and sucks on it until he can feel her release coming. He removes his fingers and she lets out a frustrated sigh.

 

 

He grabs the condom and puts it on then lines himself up at her hole. He looks down at her face and then pushes in, in one swift shove. She arches her back and groans. He rests when he’s bottomed out inside her to give her time to adjust. She moves her hips, and then he starts to pull out until only the head is in and then slams back into her with all the strength he can muster up, rocking in and out and in and out until all you can hear is the slap of skin and moans coming from her. He is the quiet type during sex, so he just grunts when he feels his orgasm coiling in his spine.

 

 

“Faster baby, come on. I’m so close, Tommy.”

 

 

He moves faster and pounds harder into her, bringing his fingers down to rub against her clit. She wraps her legs around his waist then expands her hand on his shoulder blades, digging her blunt nails into his back and drags them down and over his ass. He pushes into her some more and then bends over and catches her lips in a bruising kiss. She tenses up and then moans into his mouth, to which he swallows the sounds. He keeps pounding into her as she is coming down from the high. He thrusts in a few more time and then spills into the condom with a grunt. He keeps rocking his hips until the aftershocks are over, and then he extracts himself and ties the condom up.

 

 

He gets off the bed and goes to the bathroom to throw the condom in the garbage can. Then he hops into the shower and washes the sex off of his body so he doesn’t have to sleep with sweat slick skin. He shampoos and conditions his hair and then rinses it out. He gets out of the shower and pulls a towel around his waist, heading towards his room. When he gets there, Delmy has on one of his old shirts and is under the covers fast asleep. He gets dressed and then climbs into bed, turning off the light and snuggling into his pillow. They don’t cuddle after their sex nights anymore and that’s fine with Tommy because it keeps his heart out of the ordeal and leaves his lusting satisfied. Sleep finally comes and takes him under its wings.

 

 

 

 

~*~*~ *^V^*~*~*~

 

 

 

The next morning, he wakes up to the blazing sun in his face and his phone going off the hook. He rolls around in the sheets and reaches out where Delmy was but feels an empty spot next to him. Huh, she must have skipped out while I was still sleeping, he thought. His phones starts blaring again, and he finally decides to roll out of bed and when he reaches his phone, he sees that he has 7 missed calls and 3 text messages. He opens up the first message and it’s from Delmy.

 

 

Delmy: _He, you were still asleep when I got up, so I thought I would head out. Good luck at the auditions baby. I’m rooting for you. Muah, Love ya :)_

 

The second message is from Mike. It was sent at 2:30 a.m.

 

 

Mike: _Hey dude, Mia said she is taking you to the auditions tomorrow. I told her about the car troubles you’ve been having so yeah. Sorry bout that too dude._

 

Tommy glares at the text and then sighs. He’s thankful to have such great friends, but he can seriously make it there on his own. He’s not a child. He’s 27 fucking years old; 28 tomorrow, but still. He can take care of himself. The final message is from Mia and was sent about 10 minutes prior to when he woke up.

 

 

Mia: _Hey Boo, I told Mike that I’m giving you a ride today so get ready. I will be there in half an hour._

 

 

He loves Mia, he really does, but she acts like his mother sometimes.

 

 

He puts his phone down on his dresser and heads to the bathroom to take another shower. He pulls all his clothes off and hops into the shower, cranking up the heat because he likes scalding hot showers. He sticks his head under the spray and just absorbs the heat. He likes this feeling. He grabs his Strawberries and Cream shampoo and squirts a quarter size amount into his palm and then scrubs it into his hair, getting all the nooks and crannies, then rinses it out. He grabs his Strawberries and Cream (what, he likes it. It smells awesome) conditioner and squirts about a half dollar sized amount into his palm and then scrubs it into his scalp, leaving it in while he takes his Axe: Kilo body wash and rubs it into his skin all over his body. He rinses all of that off together and then steps out of the shower; wrapping a towel around his waist and heads back to his room to get dressed.

 

 

When he enters his room, he goes to his dresser and grabs some black boxers, putting them on. He goes to his closet while towel drying his hair and peeks in, going through his head on what to wear. He likes baggy clothes like he said before but maybe he should wear his kohl black skinny jeans with his black and white stripped, long sleeved shirt. Or he could totally go all black today. Yeah, that’s what he’ll do. He grabs his clothes off the hanger and shoves his feet into his jeans and literally bounces, jumping up and down on the floor, trying to pull them on; they’re that tight. When he gets them zipped and buttoned, he grabs his black Led Zeppelin T-shirt and pulls it on, then heads to the bathroom to do his hair and make-up. Wow, that sounded chicky.

 

 

When he looks in the mirror, he sees his hair is a tangles mess and his eyes are blood shot from the lack of sleep. He opens the cabinet and gets out 2 Advil for his minor hangover and swallows them dry. He grabs his eyeliner and runs it under his water line thickly and on his eye lid thickly, then smears it a little at the corners. He grabs his black eye shadow and runs it right below his eye brows. He then gets into the drawer to get out his hair straightener and his lip gloss. He plugs the straightener in and uncaps the gloss, smearing it on his lips.

 

 

When the straightener beeps at him, telling him that it’s hot enough, he unlocks the flat heads and starts straightening his hair. He has two tones hair. A black fringe that hangs over his left eye and half his head is shaved, while the rest is bleach blond. He finally gets his hair straightened and heads to the kitchen to get something to eat.

 

 

Mike won’t be up for another 3 hours so he has no one to talk to at the moment. He heads to the fridge and peers inside looking at the contents. He scowls because there’s nothing good to eat. He runs back to his room and grabs his phone off the dresser and texts Mia.

 

 

Tommy: _hey pick me up at McDonalds. Going to get a coffee and a hash brown. See you soon ^V^_

 

Mia: _Okay Boo, I will be there in 5. Love You! ^V^_

 

Tommy: _Love You 2, see you soon_

 

He puts his phone into his pocket, grabs his bass and apartment keys and heads out the door to McDonalds.

 

 

He walks about three blocks and then heads into McDonalds and up to the counter. There’s a hot black haired girl that looks around 23 with green eyes at the register. He stops about a foot away and glances at the menu, going over what he wants.

 

 

“Hi, can I take your order?”

 

 

“Uhm, yeah. Can I have a large coffee; black, and a steak, egg and cheese bagel with a hash brown on the side?”

 

 

“Yes sir. Your total comes to $6.59 please.” She smiles and a glimmer shows in her mouth. Great, she has braces. Maybe she’s not around 23. He hands her a 10 dollar bill, and she hands him his change back. He turns around and makes his way to a table close by so that he can grab his food when it’s ready.

 

 

About 3 minutes later, she tells him his order is finished, so he goes up to the register and grabs his food and coffee, making his way outside to an outdoor table. He sits down and opens up his sandwich and start to eat. After he finishes it, he eats his hash brown and then drinks his coffee.

 

 

About 2 minutes after he finished eating, Mia pulls in, and he goes to the passenger side of the car and puts his bass in the backseat then hops in the front with Mia. He kisses her cheek and then buckles up for the two hour drive to his audition.

 

 

“So, are you nervous still?” Mia asks about half an hour later when they are on the freeway.

 

 

“Uh, not really. I just have an uneasy feeling. But I’m not nervous," he says all too quickly. Way to sound obvious. Uh oh, he starts to get queasy and then a little dizzy. Mia notices this and freaks a little.

 

 

“Okay Tommy, just breath. Do I have to pull over?”

 

 

“No, I’m okay. Just felt a little nauseated for a second there," he says.

 

 

He starts to surf through the radio channels, landing on the rock station, that’s currently playing, Slip Knot’s _‘Duality’_. He head bangs a little, but then rests his head back, looking out the window to the surroundings.

 

 

He must have dosed off because the next thing he knows is that Mia is shaking him awake at a stop light.

 

 

“Hey sleep butt, we will be there in 15 minutes, wake up. I know you don’t want to look like you just woke up when you audition, do you?”

 

 

“God, shut the fuck up already! I’m up, see?” he says but quietly because he’s only a little annoyed and frustrated that he fell asleep and probably messed up his hair and his make-up.

 

 

“I don’t look like I just woke up, do I?” he asks skeptically.

 

 

Mia shakes her head and giggles a little at that. He’s worse than her when it comes to his appearance, but she can’t really blame him because he is getting ready to audition for the sexiest man alive, with the voice of an angelic like God.

 

 

“No Boo, you look great," Mia says as they are pulling into the parking garage where the auditions are being held. They still have about 6 or 7 minutes until Tommy needs to go and sign in, so they talk about what he might play.

 

 

“So I have been meaning to ask this for a while but kept forgetting; what are you thinking about playing?”

 

 

“Well, to be honest, I’m not really sure at the moment. I thought about _‘Smoke on the Water’_ since that was the first song I learned on guitar, and it wouldn’t be that different from the bass, but then I thought about what kind of music he sings and listens to, and now I have no clue. What do you think I should play?”

 

 

Mia thinks for a minute and then it looks like a light bulb popped up on her head, “Oh, how about that song you played for me on my birthday? What was it? _‘Somebody to Love’_ by Queen?”

 

 

“No, that was a one-time thing, Mia, and that was because you loved that song, plus it was the guitar part that I played for you, not the bass part. Any other suggestions?”

 

 

“Uhm, maybe _‘Sun Doesn’t Rise’_ by Mushroomhead?”

 

 

“I don’t think he’s into the really heavy stuff. Something a little lighter maybe?”

 

 

“Oh I have the best fucking song ever for you to play for him. It has the best bass line, and plus you know it very well," Mia says with mischief seeping through her voice and face.

 

 

“Oh god, is it going to embarrass me if I play it?”

 

 

“You tell me.”

 

 

“What is it?”

 

 

“ _’Control’_ by Puddle of Mudd.”

 

 

“Oh…that actually might do…yeah I think that’s the one I will play. Thanks baby, you’re amazing," Tommy says while giving her a big wet and sloppy kiss on the cheek. She wrinkles her nose.

 

 

“Ewwww Ratliff. Save it for lover boy in there. Speaking of which, you have to go now. I will see you in say half an hour?”

 

 

“Sounds good. I will text you when I am done okay?”

 

 

“Okay, now get out of here and good luck!” she yells out of the car as he gets out and heads toward the garage elevators. He turns around and waves to her.

 

 

“Thanks again, baby.”

 

 

“Go, shit for brains, or you’re going to be late!” she yells back, laughing like a fucking maniac. He laughs and then pushes the up button on the elevator. There’s a ding and then the doors open. When he steps in, he looks around and there are about four other people on there with bass cases.

 

 

“What floor?” one of the guys asks.

 

 

“Floor 6.”

 

 

The guy pushes the button and then the doors close. There’s this very awkward silence that passes between them all.

 

 

When they reach floor 1, the elevator dings and then the doors open, letting off two of the guys that were in there. Someone comes in with the rest of them, and he’s really tall, (everyone is really tall to Tommy, but this guy was maybe a foot?) and he had black hair and these big ass glasses. He was wearing gray skinnies and a Queen T- shirt. He’s holding a large Starbucks coffee in his hand and trying to text on his phone with the other.

 

 

“What floor?” the same guy who asked Tommy says.

 

 

“Oh uhm, floor 6 please. Thanks.” He smiles this bright ass smile that would outshine the sun and then goes back to texting one-handed on his phone.

 

 

When they reach floor 6, the elevator dings and then everyone is piling out of the elevator into the lobby. The guy with the phone goes straight to the back, and Tommy thinks that either he’s part of the band or he’s part of the management. He walks up to the desk but there’s like 6 people ahead of him so he gets to the back of the line and waits his turn. He gets lost in his day dreaming of the last band he auditioned for called 5ive Bloody Axez.

 

 

 _Tommy walks up to the lead singer of the band and fist bumps him. He got the audition because his cousin’s, friend’s, ex-boyfriend’s, brother knows the drummer Mark. When Tommy sees Mark, his first thought was never piss this motherfucker off. Mark was a huge dude. Maybe 6 foot 3 and at least 350 pounds. He had a balled head and looked like he should be a body guard instead of the drummer._

 

 _“Hey you must be Tommy Joe, am I right?” The lead singer says._

 

 _“Yep that’s me.” Tommy says._

 

 _“Cool, well let’s get one thing straight before you audition. If you’re single, don’t sleep around at every gig we do. And if you’re not, whatever. When we do a gig, after, when we drink, we don’t get hammered and start bar fights. If you start a fight, then you’re out of the band, got it? Other than that, we play for the music and the love of playing. Everything else comes second. Any questions?”_

 

 _“Nope.” Why would someone start a bar fight anyways. Going out is about the fun._

 

 

 _“Good. Now let’s see what you got.”_

 

 

“Next!” The women at the desk yells for the umpteenth time. Tommy gets startled out of his thoughts and heads towards the desk.

 

 

“Name?” The women says irritably. Tommy was a little annoyed also at her rudeness. She’s a bitch, is the first thing that came to his mind. A very hot bitch at that anyways.

 

 

“Tommy Joe Ratliff.”

 

“Here is your audition number, and we will call you up when it is your turn. Please take a seat.” She turns away immediately after she says that and click clacks on her keyboard. He turns around, pinning the number on his arm and looks around at the many people there. He sees an empty spot and takes it. He gets his bass and lays it between his legs, pulling it out of the case and tuning it for the song he will be performing for the audition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See chapter one for summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter one for notes. This is Adam's intro and the only chapter that is in Adam's P.O.V

To say he was excited was the understatement of the century. Adam has been working his whole life to get to this moment. Idol helped out a ton and even though he didn’t win, he had tons of fun performing and doing what he loved. He made friends that have stayed since Idol was over, and he made fans that love him for him, even after they found out that he was gay. It was the biggest speculation, and he didn’t really see the problem with him being gay, and it being a big surprise because he really didn’t try to hide it. But even when the fans found out, they didn’t seem too surprised with that fact.

 

Kris winning gave him more open options to go a little free range on his album. He and Kris decided that by the end of the competition, it wasn’t about competing; it was about going out there and having fun with the last show. When Allison got booted off, Adam was upset because they became so close, and she was like his little sister. Now she has her own band, and he has decided that she will be his opening act for his first ever tour, Glam Nation.

 

Before all this, he went on the Idol tour, and now he’s releasing his first album and getting auditions done to create his band for Glam Nation. He has been waiting for this moment since he was a child, when he first stepped out onto the stage and opened his mouth to sing. This was his dream, his everything, and now it is happening, and he couldn’t be happier. He already has a guitarist lined up; Monte and Adam have been friends ever since he performed at The Zodiac Show. What’s it been, eight years now? Time flies when you’re having fun.

 

 

Adam wakes up to his phone going off the hook. He reaches over, picking it up and sees that it’s 6 in the morning. He has a message from Lane, his manager, saying that he has half an hour before he needs to be at his interviews.

 

He groans and then gets out of bed, walking into his bathroom to take a piss. He looks in the mirror and thinks, _this is going to be a long day_. He discards his clothes onto the floor and hops into the shower, quickly cleaning off his sleepy, sweat skin, then grabs a towel and heads to his room to get dressed for the day.

 

After towel drying his body and putting on some purple boxers, he slips into his walk-in closet and looks at his shirts, choosing a loose fitting Madonna T-shirt. He extracts it from its hanger and throws it on while looking at the types of skinny jeans he has. He finally decides on a pair that fades from a light gray to a dark gray-black color.

 

He starts towel drying his hair, calculating how long it will take to do his rat’s nest of hair and his make-up. He finally decides to say fuck the hair and puts on a black beanie. He heads back to the bathroom, goes through his make-up kit and grabs his foundation, a pad, and his eyeliner. He pours a sizable amount of foundation on the pad and starts to apply it, while going through his head of how many interviews he has today and the night out with Brad he has tonight. When he finishes applying the foundation, he grabs his eyeliner and reaches into his kit for a lighter; lighting up the end of the liner and starts to apply it to his eyes. When he finishes, he does a thorough once over, decides it’s acceptable and heads back to his room to get his phone.

 

He heads down stairs to his living room, putting on his leather jacket and grabs his keys out of the bowl on the counter in the kitchen. He calls for a car and then heads out when the horn honks.

 

On his way to his first of many interviews, he calls Lane, and she tells him that he has a photo shoot tomorrow with Lee Cherry for his album cover. He grunts and nods; forgetting that she isn’t in the car to see him do it.

 

When he arrives, he puts on his camera smile and heads into the building.

 

“So Adam, tell us about your upcoming album," the interviewer says.

 

“Well Evan, the album was so much fun putting together. Lady Gaga gave me a song of hers call Fever, and it was a total success. The album, For Your Entertainment, was a blast to work on. My producers were really happy with how it turned out. It releases in November with the single ‘For your Entertainment.’”

 

“Sounds like you’ve been busy.”

 

“Yeah, I had about three months to do the album; it was crazy madness, but lots and lots of fun.”

 

 

About 6 billion more questions later, Adam was on his way to lunch before his last two interviews. He stopped at the local Subway and got attacked by fans that recognized him. He gave autographs and took pictures; being the sweet guy he is. When he got his food, he ate it in the car. This was one thing he missed about his normal life; not being able to eat in the public eye for fear of being recognized by the paparazzi and having his picture on TMZ.

 

He finally got home in one piece a few hours later, and felt the need to relax before his night out with Brad. He went upstairs after discarding his shoes and jacket, and went to take a nap. Around 8 at night he was woken up by his phone blaring Bad Romance. The only person with that ringtone is Brad. He grumbles out a reply.

 

“Hello.” He didn’t even recognize his own voice; it was coated in so much sleep. God he was so exhausted.

 

He hears Brad laughing in the phone. “Beautiful greeting, baby. Are you ready to go out?”

 

He shifts and then moans into the phone. “I’m dying, Brad. Can you give me like a few hours to wake up, eat, and get ready?” Obviously that was the wrong answer because Brad is now crying into the phone; he’s laughing so hard.

 

“Come on, and open up your front door. Cheeks is here to perform your last dying wishes. Then we can head out and partay.” He can hear the smile in Brad voice.

 

“What do you mean open the door? You’re here already? It’s not even 8:30," Adam argues but still gets up to go let Brad in. When he gets to the door, Brad pushes his way past him, heads towards the living room and gracefully sits on the couch, already in his party gear. Brad never leaves the house unless he is fashionably appropriate. Adam walks into the kitchen and makes some tea because he really wants some. He yells from the kitchen, asking Brad how his day was. Brad appears to be standing in the doorway of the kitchen when he answers.

 

“Oh, you know, same old same old. Getting laid and working, which, by the way, reminds me. Cassidy wants you to stop by so you guys can go over your tour outfits for you and your band. He said he’ll get sizes when the band is picked, but he wants your designs so he can start creating the look you want.” Brad walks over a grabs a cup of tea that Adam made for him and sips it.

 

“Oh yeah, I totally forgot, what with this entire interview, got - to - be - out - there - so - the - media - can - take - pictures bullshit going on. I need to call him.” Adam heads to the living room and plops onto the couch, sipping his tea and talking to Brad about anything and everything until he brings up Drake.

 

“I mean, I know it was mutual, but are you really being all celibate or are you guys still committed or what? I need answers, and you know one way or another, I will get them.” Thing about Brad is, he may be very cocky and a bitch and annoying, but he always has good intentions. He just doesn’t know when to shut his fucking mouth.

 

“I’m not being celibate, and we are not committed. I just have a lot going on right now with interviews, photo shoot and the album, that sex is the last thing on my mind.” Okay that’s a lie, but Brad doesn’t need to know that. He seems to see straight through that lie anyways because he snorts and rolls his brown eyes.

 

“Yeah, sure, the rock star doesn’t think about getting laid. Honey listen, we are going to go out tonight, and you are going to get laid and be happy and merry and gung fucking ho. I hate to see you so tense.”

 

“I’m tense because I have so much shit going on, and I have auditions tomorrow, and then the AMA’s next month! Yeah, I need to get laid.” Adam sighs and lets his head fall onto the back of the couch, closing his eyes. He opens them and looks over at Brad when he lays a hand on his thigh.

 

“Honey, go get ready. We are going out and getting trashed tonight.” That doesn’t seem like a bad idea to Adam, so he hitches up off the couch and pads up the stairs to get ready.

 

After his wardrobe malfunction, make-up crisis, and Brad laughing his ass off, they headed downstairs and into the garage, getting into Adam’s sleek new Mustang, and heading to the club.

 

When they arrive, it’s like 10:30 and the music is bumping. They go to a secluded part of the club so Adam won’t get recognized so easily and order drinks. After about three or four or five, Adam starts to loosen up, and they head to the dance floor. They slide along the sweaty bodies, grinding against the closest piece of flesh, and then they start to dance together until Brad spots some eye candy and leaves Adam to go dance – cough cough – with him.

 

Adam finds a cute brunette hanging off his arm and grinding his hips into Adams’. Adam grips his hips and starts to dirty dance with him. They sway to the beat of the song and then another song switches but most of the partners stay the same. The guy seems to really be into Adam, and he’s got his hands around Adam’s neck, creating circular motions with his hips, bumping and grinding into Adam’s cock with his own. After that song is over, Adam tells the guy he’s going to get a drink and asks if he wants one. The guy nods and follows Adam to the bar. When they get there, Adam orders two shots of whiskey, and they down it. Adam just looks the guy up and down. He’s definitely his type. Slim, tiny, and has curves that could embarrass any curvy women. He has brown hair cut into a skater style, sweeping over his green eyes.

 

“What’s your name, honey?”

 

“Dana, what’s yours?” Adam likes this guy Dana already but stops that thought until the guy actually knows his name.

 

“Adam," he says hesitantly. Dana just nods and stares at him up and down, obviously liking what he sees by the next comment he makes. “That’s cool. Hey you want to go dance some more or do you want to get out of here or what?” Adam sees the guy blush, and he smiles a genuine smile.

 

“Let’s dance some more, and then we can go to your place if you want. Mine is way too far.” Dana seems to accept this idea and then turns around, taking Adam’s hand and leading them back to the dance floor.

 

When they hit the dance floor, a pop song comes on, and Adam turns Dana around and pulls him flush against his chest, grinding his dick against Dana’s ass. Dana pushes back and wraps am arm around Adam’s neck, arching his back, and they dance like that for a while. Dana turns around and captures Adam’s mouth into a kiss, but Adam takes charge and tilts his head, deepening the kiss. Dana goes plaint in his arms, and Adam just sways their bodies together to the music. Adam pulls back and nips Dana’s bottom lip, sucking on it, then pulls off with a pop.

 

“You ready to go, baby?”

 

“Fuck yeah.” Dana pulls back, and they head over to Adam’s table so he can grab his jacket, then they head out and get into Adam’s Mustang. While Dana gives Adam directions to his apartment, he massages Adams inner thigh, getting closer to his cock as the get closer to his home. When they finally reach his apartment, Dana has Adam’s cock in his hand, and he’s jacking him off. When he notices they are at his place, he puts little Adam away, and they get out and head up the first two flights of stairs to the second floor.

 

Dana opens up his one bedroom apartment door, and they both clamber in. When he shuts it, Adam pins him to the door and starts ravaging his mouth with his own, licking into it and sucking on his tongue. He grabs ahold of Dana’s throat and applies a little pressure. Dana moans into Adam’s mouth and hitches up onto his hips and wraps his legs and arms around Adam, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you on your couch, spread you open for my dick and pound into you while you’re screaming my name," Adam says into Dana’s ear as he walks over to the couch and drops Dana onto it.

 

“Oh, god," Dana moans, pulling Adam down on top of him and catching his mouth in another bruising kiss.

 

Adam starts to work his shirt off, catching a nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it while he pulls Dana’s shirt off and throws it onto the floor. His hands roam Dana’s chest, and he licks and nips at the nipple currently in his mouth, rubbing and pinching the other one. Dana grinds his clothed cock against Adam’s belly and moans wantonly into his fist.

 

“God, you look so gorgeous spread out beneath me like this.”

 

“Adam," Dana moans, pulling at Adam’s own shirt, wanting it off as well. Adam pulls at the hem of his shirt and chucks it across the room, resuming his position at Dana’s chest. He licks down his chest to his belly and around his naval, poking his tongue in a few times before resuming his journey to Dana’s juicy treasure below. When he reaches his hipbone, Adam licks from one hip to the other and then back again. He takes a mouth full of skin and sinks in his teeth, creating a perfect bite mark. He licks over it, soothing out the pain with his tongue and then pulls Dana’s pants down, dropping them onto the floor. Dana spread eagles’ his legs, and Adam sits in between them, gripping his cock and moving up and down leisurely, not adding enough pressure to come but enough to tease. Dana bucks up into his hand.

 

“That’s it, baby. Fuck my hand. Show me how much you want this.” Adam loves to talk dirty while he’s fucking someone. Dana doesn’t seem to mind at all because he starts to fuck up into Adam’s hand, pulling him down into another heated kiss. This one is nothing but tongue and teeth, nipping and sucking. Adam uses his free hand to get the condom and packet of lube out of his back pocket. Then he puts them on the couch’s side stand.

 

He removes his hand from Dana’s dick, making him whimper and chase after it. Adam spreads his legs further apart and then bends over, licking his cock from the base all the way to the slit, sliding his tongue over the head and then back down. He follows the vain with his tongue and then slides down lower, sucking a ball into his mouth while he uses his hand to stroke Dana’s dick. He moves over to the other ball and licks that one, sucking it into his mouth, before he brings both hands underneath Dana, flipping him over onto his stomach.

 

“Fuck," Dana gasps out.

 

“Not yet baby, but very soon," Adam replies as he spreads Dana open with his hands, and then he just looks at the tight ring of muscle. He moans and starts to circle his hole with a finger, apply a little pressure but not slipping it in.

 

“Adam, fuck, just, fuck, stop teasing and do something, please!” Dana begs. Begging is a huge turn on for Adam.

 

He bends over and blows hot air against his hot hole, watching it tighten, and he moans then, sticking his tongue out and licking lightly over his hole, making Dana push back for more. Adam circles his hole a few times before he take pity on the shaking Dana. He slips his tongue into his ass and licks up the essence, moaning out his enjoyment of Dana’s manly flavor. He licks and sucks while Dana fucks himself on Adam’s tongue. He’s trembling with his ass in the air, and his head on his forearms.

 

Adam adds a slick finger in with his tongue and just pushes in to the first knuckle, opening him up a little slowly. Dana has other plans though. He pushes back, making the finger go deeper and groans.

 

“Fuck that feels so good, Adam. More please.”

 

“Hold on, baby. Want to open you nice and slow, make you take it until you can’t anymore.” Adam pulls his finger out and then adds a second to the first when he pushes back in, scissoring Dana open, and then he pulls his fingers out and places his thumbs on each side of his hole, sliding them in at the same time and spreading him wide. Adam bends down again and sticks his tongue back into Dana’s hole while Dana pushes his ass into Adam’s face, wanting more and wanting it now!

 

Adam pulls back, slips three fingers into his hole and starts a hard and slow rhythm. He brushes across Dana’s prostate, making him push back onto Adam’s fingers, moaning.

 

“God, I’m open, fuck me, fuck me, just fuck me please. Adam!”

 

Adam brushes his prostate again, and then pulls his fingers out, earning a whine from Dana. He rips the foil of the condom open and then puts the condom on, slicking it up with the rest of the lube. He pulls Dana up and has him on his knees, gripping the back of the couch, spread wide and open as Adam positions his aching dick at Dana’s entrance. Slowly at first, he pushes in. After his head gets past the tight ring of muscle, he breaths in deeply, lungs burning for oxygen. Dana grunts and then pushes back onto Adam’s cock, taking him deeper inside of him. When Adam reaches the hilt, he stops and lets Dana adjust before he starts to slowly pull out until only the head of his dick is still in Dana. He slams back into him hard and fast, making Dana crush against the back of the couch, crying out in pleasure. Adam angles his thrust so he hits Dana’s spot with every other thrust.

 

“Oh fuck, Adam, god, feels so good, don’t stop.”

 

“Ugh, fuck Dana, so fucking tight!”

 

“Fuck this tight ass, harder Adam, harder!”

 

Adam picks up his pace, feeling his orgasm coiling up his spine. He reaches between Dana and the couch, grabbing his dick and stroking along with the rhythm of his thrusts. Adam is pounding into Dana with as much force as he can. After about 6 thrusts, Dana is shooting his come all over the back of the couch and down Adam’s hand. He slumps over, resting his head on the couch while Adam slams into him.

 

Adam finally comes after a few minutes with a shout, and Dana’s name spilling from his lips. He falls forward, on top of Dana and pants.

 

After a while, when his breathing is back to normal, he extracts himself from Dana, tying the condom and slumps on the couch. Dana curls up next to him and then starts to talk.

 

“That was fucking incredible, Adam. No one and I mean no one has ever fucked me like that. You’ve got skills.”

 

“Yeah that was great, wasn’t it? Well I better get going. I have work at 10 tomorrow morning and it’s, holy fucking shit! 2 in the morning? I got to go.” Adam stands up quickly, finding his clothes and puts them on as quickly as possible. When he’s dressed, he kisses Dana goodbye and leaves as fast as he can. He’s only going to get 6 hours of sleep before he has to wake up and get his things done.

 

He opens his car door and gets in, turning on the engine and speeding out of there, back to his house. He didn’t even think to check and see if Brad needed a ride home before he left the bar. Some friend, huh? That’s okay; he’ll call him tomorrow and explain.

 

He pulls into his garage and then shuts the car off, going into the house and upstairs. He cleans his face off, takes a shower and then goes to bed.

 

 

 

 

~~~***^V^***~~~

 

 

 

 

He wakes up with the biggest hang over of his adult life. Adam moans and rolls over to shut off his blaring alarm clock. He flops back down onto his pillow and just flutters his eyelids a little and then stares at the ceiling, thinking about his lay last night. It was pretty shitty for him to leave like that, but he had to get home. He finally decides that it’s time to face the world, so he gets out of bed and pads to the bathroom to pee.

 

He jumps in the shower and cleans off the sex he had the night before. When he’s nice and pink, he hops out and goes to his room to pick out his outfit for band auditions. He goes into his closet and picks out a pair of gray skinnies and then grabs his Queen T-shirt. After he’s dressed, he goes and applies just eyeliner for today. A little dress down today. He still has that blinding hangover so he goes into the kitchen and gets into one of the cabinets, grabbing some Tylenol and takes two.

 

He goes into the living room and gets his jacket that had his phone and keys and puts his boots on and leaves. He heads to his Mustang and jumps in.

 

When he gets onto the road, heading over to the auditions, he sees out of the corner of his eye a store with a really big sale. He stopped there and looked around. He went to the shirt section and saw this really awesome black shirt with sequences about three inches thick going around the neck, cutting into a V in the front of the shirt. He took it off the rack and went into the changing room to try it on. It was a little snug but other than that, it fit perfectly. It showed off his chest but covered his nipples, by barely an inch. He took it off and looked at the tag. It said 79.95 but that was scratched out and written below was the cut down price at 42.65. He put his shirt back on, exited the changing room and headed to the register. He saw that they had sunglasses and bought a huge pair of black ones. He paid for them and then left.

 

He stopped at the local Starbucks and grabbed a coffee because he was still tired and hung over. The Tylenol helped a little bit, but he still had a headache.

 

When he got to the studio where the rehearsals were, he went to the desk and gave them his information, then headed towards the elevator. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. He had a text from Brad and Cassidy. He pulled up Brad’s message and read it.

 

Brad: _I love you and you know this, so I will let last night slide because I got laid as well. Next time I will take your dick off, kapeesh?_

 

Adam: _I know, I really meant to call you this morning and explain but I didn’t have time I am sooo sorry L I will make it up to you, I promise._

 

The elevator dinged and opened. Adam stepped to the side so that the people on it could get off, then he made his way on.

 

“What floor?” a guy on the elevator asked. He looked up and smiled at him before answering.

 

“Oh uhm, floor 6 please. Thanks.” After he told the guy the floor, he looked back down at his phone and opened the message from Cassidy.

 

Cassidy: _Hey sexxie rocket star, I need you to swing by some time so we can go over your designs for the clothing you want on tour. HMU(hit me up) Love you gorgeous! ;)_

 

Adam: _Yeah let me get through band and dancer auditions and I will txt you a date and time okay? Love you too baby;)_

 

When they reach floor 6, the elevator dings, and then everyone is piling out of the elevator and into the lobby. Adam goes straight to the back of the room where a door leads to the studio, that the auditions are held at. Before he makes it there, Lane comes out a does a run over of what they are looking for. He adds a few suggestions and then they head to the Audition room.

 

First up are the keyboardists. Each one has a great talent, but they don’t do anything with the notes. They just play the song and don’t make it their own. That is until a women named Lisa walks in with her short blond hair and high strung attitude. Adam got a little scared at first until she opened her mouth and started talking.

 

“Hi, what’s your name sweetie?" Adam says kindly.

 

“Oh hello, my name is Lisa, and I’m here to try out for your keyboardist position. Is this the keyboard?” she looks at it like death is written all over it.

 

“Err, yeah, if you brought your own you can play that.”

 

“Oh no, that’s okay, this will do.” She walks over to it and gets ready to play, when Lane butts in and asks why she wants to be a part of the band.

 

“Well I can see that you are going places, and I have been places so I thought we’d make a great team. Plus your personality rocks!” she says enthusiastically.

 

Everyone settles in, and when Lisa plays the keys, everyone drops their jaws on the floor. She’s immaculate. She played a pop version of Beethoven’s _‘Fur Elise’_. She stopped in the middle of the 5th verse and then looked up at the slack mouth group ahead of her and smirked.

 

“So I take it by your guys’ expressions, I was awesome?”

 

Everyone started talking all at once saying ‘wow’ and ‘that was superb’ and ‘holy shit’ - that one was Adam. Then everyone quieted and Lane spoke.

 

“We will definitely get back to you. Thank you for auditioning.” With that, Lisa left, and they all discussed it.

 

“I want her," Adam said.

 

“She was the best we have seen, along with Camellia Grey. I think we should hire her and have Cam as a backup.” Monte put his opinion in.

 

“Yeah that sounds like a great idea Monte. Okay, so Lisa and Cam are in as the keyboardists. We are cutting keyboardist auditions and moving on to the drummer.” Lane got up and left to go tell the other contestants that they are no longer needed and sorry for the wait.

 

The first couple drummers sucked ass so bad (no pun intended), they couldn’t even keep a rhythm. After about thirteen of them they found Longinue Parsons and Isaac Carpenter. They couldn’t decide. Then Adam pitched in his idea.

 

“Since Longinue can only stay for the US leg of the tour, why don’t we give him that and give Isaac the international leg?”

 

“Oh honey, I can now see why I let you come to these kinds of things," Lane said, squeezing his cheek like he was fucking 5 years old. He scowled at her, and she just laughed. He smiled a little because it was kind of funny.

 

The only thing they have to do now is audition the bass players, and this is going to be the hard part because they have to do a song they pick and the song that’s going to be done for the AMA’s.

 

The first guy that comes in is wearing a see through tutu with a jock strap, and he looks like he tried and failed at the makeup. He sucked on bass as well. The next person was a girl who chopped half of her hair off but didn’t make it any type of style and colored about half of it a snot green color. She wasn’t that bad on the bass though.

 

After about 7 more terrible bassists and one that was half way decent, Adam called a break. He was grouchy, and he needed something to eat. They all decided that it was time to take a break, and they would finish up after because there were only two bassists left. A guy named Frankie Butch and a guy named Tommy Joe Ratliff.

 

Everyone but Adam made it back, so they started Frankie’s audition. He was really good but the only thing he could play was the song he picked. He couldn’t even read the fucking music notes on the paper they gave him. He was an out immediately. The next guy came in, and since he was the last, they waited for Adam to get back from his supposed lunch break. It didn’t honestly take an hour to eat a fucking sandwich. They started with the information part of the audition.

 

 

 _Name: Tommy Joe Ratliff_

 _Age: 26_

 _DOB: 10/18/1982_

 _Why did you choose to audition? : Looking for a new start and I can actually play not only the bass, but the guitar as well. That’s what I originally started out auditioning for but the position was already filled._

 

Adam literally runs into the room with wide eyes and is breathing really heavy.

 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry I’m late!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are lovely lovely things that I love :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See chapter one for the summary..This and the rest of the story is in Tommy's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter one for the summary

_Name: Tommy Joe Ratliff_

 _Age: 27_

 _DOB: 10/18/1983_

 _Why did you choose to audition? : Looking for a new start and I can actually play not only the bass, but the guitar as well. That’s what I originally started out auditioning for but the position was already filled._

 

 _Adam literally runs into the room with wide eyes and is breathing really heavy._

 

 _“Oh my god I am so sorry I’m late!”_

 

 

Tommy looks up to see a sweating and wide eyed Adam fucking Lambert in the flesh. He is so much hotter in person. Yeah, Tommy’s straight, but Adam is very, what’s the word? SEXY! He looked freaked out and a little nervous. Kind of like how Tommy feels at the moment.

 

Adam was on his lunch break and got slammed by like 30 fans wanting an autograph and a picture. He rushes over to Lane and hugs her for dear life, praying she isn’t furious. She looks at him like she’s disappointed but other than that she doesn’t say anything.

 

“Dude, I know you’re famous and shit, but it seriously doesn’t take an hour to eat a sandwich. What the hell?” Monte pipes in. He has a smug, satisfied look on his face that Adam can’t understand why until he turns around and sees a really hot bassist standing there, looking really uncomfortable, with his hands together in front of him, looking at his black chipped nail polish.

 

Tommy looks up feeling eyes on him and blushes, seeing the look on Adam’s face. Adam sits down and Tommy shifts his weight from his left foot to the right, clearing his throat.

 

“So what’s your name and why do you want to be a part of my band.” Adam says.

 

“Well like I said in the resume ‘Looking for a new start and I can actually play not only the bass, but the guitar as well. That’s what I originally started out auditioning for but the position was already filled.’ Plus I like the way you’re going with your music and like they say ’Rock and Roll is a prostitute.’” Tommy smiles shyly and shrugs.

 

Adam beams at his words, coming straight from Velvet Goldmine. "'It should be tarted up!’”

 

At that Tommy’s smile widens and he full out grins, laughing a little. Who knew he and Adam would have something in common. Not a lot considering he’s more pop and Tommy’s more metal. “You know Velvet Goldmine.” It wasn’t said as a question but more as a statement.

 

“Of course. So Tommy, what are you playing for us today?”

 

“I thought I would play _‘Control’_ by Puddle of Mudd.”

 

“Okay, well let’s hear it.”

 

Tommy picks up his bass case and opens it up, getting his cherry bass out. He walks over to the amp and plugs it in. Before he starts, he tunes the bass and then starts to play it. He gets lost in the music, closing his eyes and banging his head a little. When he reaches the final note, he lets it drag out before opening his eyes. Everyone is staring at him like he’s an alien.

 

“Uhm, so, was that okay?” He asks nervously.

 

Lane is the one who actually finds the words to speak. “How long exactly have you been playing guitar and bass?”

 

“About 15 years now? If you didn’t like it, I could play something else?” He’s getting really worried now.

 

“Oh, well no that was good, but here is the song we want you to learn for right now.” She hands him the music for the song and he takes it and looks over it. It’s not that hard, so he reads over it three or four times and then pulls his bass up.

 

After he finishes with that he looks up and everyone is smiling kindly at him.

 

“Okay, how was that?”

 

“Great. We will call you and let you know when we have made a decision. Either way you will find out if you made it or not. Have a nice day Tommy Joe.” Lane explains and then dismisses everyone for the day.

 

Tommy packs up his bass and is getting ready to head for the door when something crosses his mind. He turns around and goes up to Lane.

 

“Hey, even if I don’t make it, can I have that sheet of music to practice the song with? I really like the beat.” He asks really nervously. She smiles and hands over the piece of music, and he takes it and leaves.

 

When he gets to the garage, he calls Mia and she says that she is on her way to get him. He sits on the curb and goes over the song. He pulls his bass out and then starts to play it, trying to perfect it. He imagines the music while he plays. The drums, the keyboard, the guitar, Adam’s voice. He really hopes he gets this gig.

 

Mia shows up about 10 minutes later and then they head back to Burbank. They are driving for about an hour before Mia finally cracks and asks a gazillion questions at once. He tells her to _slow down_ and _one question at a time_ , and she finally calms down and asks the most important question.

 

“How fucking sexy is Adam Lambert in real life?” Okay maybe not the most important question but he guesses it’s pretty close. He doesn’t want to go all fan girl, so he goes for casual.

 

“He’s pretty cute. You know.” And wow does it sound like he made the understatement of the century with that. She gives him this _‘uh huh please bitch’_ look and he snickers. “Fine, he’s gorgeous.”

 

“Now that’s what I like to hear. So what did he think of you?”

 

“Uhm, I don’t really know. He saw me and gave me this look then went on to the auditions. Why?”

 

“Oh honey, any gay man would take one look at you and want to fuck your brains out. So don’t give me that _why_ bullshit.” She laughs at Tommy’s wide eye, god- save- my- virgin- ass look and he immediately retorted with the same lecture that he’s been giving her for the lot of their friendship.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you that I like girls?”

 

“You don’t like girls when you’re drunk TJ. You’re all _–insert high pitch girly voice–_ cuddles and kissy face _–normal voice–_ with the guys at the clubs, and don’t give me that look because you know it’s true.”

 

He was giving her the _‘whatever you say’_ look and knew she wouldn’t fall for it. Sometimes he will flirt with a guy but it never goes further than a kiss or a make out session. He doesn’t swing that way. And all the experimental shit happens when he’s drunk off his ass. He’s straight! Just more in touch with his feminine side than most guys.

 

When they get back home, Tommy sees that Mike isn’t home so he heads to his room and face plants onto his bed. He has had a stressful day and it’s not even 1 o’clock yet. Maybe a power nap will do him some good. He fells achy all over. _Shower first_ , he thinks, _then nappy time_. As he gets up to go take a shower his phone goes off. He checks to see who it is and it’s a text from Delmy.

 

Delmy: _Hey baby, I hope your audition went well. I was kind of hoping that since last night went so well, that you might want to get back together??? Let me know. Love Ya_

 

Tommy: _Wow, I didn’t expect that… Um yea…sure, we can try it once more, and the audition went well I think. Love Ya 2_

 

Delmy: _Yay, I am so happy right now, you just don’t even know. I’m so proud of you too. I think you got this in the bag by the way._

 

Tommy: _Yeah, well I’m exhausted so I’m going to jump off here and take a shower, then get a nap. Txt me tonight and well go out or something k?_

 

Delmy: _Okay baby. Get some sleep and I will find a place for us to go tonight. Love Ya Bye!_

 

Tommy: _Yeah okay, but I’m going to pick the place… bye_

 

He throws his phone onto his bed and puts his face in his hands. What did he just do? Ugh, he needs a nap. He heads to the bathroom and strips his clothes and then hops into the shower. He does a quick rinse, wash, and repeat thing and then hops out and heads back to his room.

 

His phone rings again and this time Mia is calling him. He picks it up and then presses talk.

 

“Hey, you just left, did I forget something?”

 

“HOW COULD YOU GET BACK WITH DELMY? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? You know she only wants you for the fame you might get, right? If you don’t make the band, she is going to dump you when she finds out.”

 

Tommy is left speechless with his mouth hung open, gaping like a fish because that was so NOT what he was expecting when he picked the phone up. “Um, Mia I don’t really want to talk about this, so call me tonight. I’m resting for a bit.” With that he hangs up on a “Don’t fuck with me Rat –“he knows he isn’t gonna hear the end of it when he wakes up but he’s too tired for everyone’s bullshit at the moment.

 

He goes over to his dresser and pulls out some boxers, and gets under the cover. Before his head even hits the pillow, he’s asleep.

 

 

~~~~***^V^***~~~~

 

 

Tommy shoots up from the bed and looks around. He looks down and sees a raging hard on. He groans and gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to take care of his much erected dick.

 

When he gets to the bathroom he looks in the mirror and sees that he has a thick sheen of sweat all over his body.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he can’t even remember what he even dreamed about to give him this _just had sex_ look.

 

He moves away from the mirror and pulls his boxers off to take yet another fucking shower. When he gets in, the hot water runs over the crevasses of his body and god does that feel good. He grabs some soap and runs his hands over his body, going lower and lower and lower, until he reaches his cock. He gives it an experimental squeeze and moans. He starts to slowly move his hand up and down his cock, doing a fancy twist at the end. He runs the pad of his thumb over his head and then starts to stroke faster. After about 6 strokes, he’s coming all over his hand and the white tile wall. He puts a hand on the wall to balance himself because his knees went all weak and wobbly. He finishes rinsing off and steps out of the shower.

 

When he goes back to his room he sees his phone lighting up, telling him someone is texting him. Can no one give him like 10 minutes to himself? He just sighs, picking it up and looks at it. It’s Mia.

 

 

Mia: _That was really shitty TJ. Call me when you get this so we can talk. And I’m sorry for going off like that; I just didn’t think you’d be that stupid. I Love You Boo!!!!_

 

Tommy: _You know how I feel. Calling you right now._

 

Before he calls her, he looks at the time. 8 is really late to be getting up from a nap. He goes through his recent calls and when he gets to Mia he presses send and after about the third ring she picks up.

 

“Hey, Teej. Sorry for how I reacted earlier. It just caught me by surprise. I mean, why are you with her again?”

 

“Hey Mimi, you know how I feel about her so why not give her a second chance? I mean I love her and she loves me. We ended it before because it was getting too serious for us at the time. Maybe things will be different this time?” He doesn’t really want to explain his relationship with Delmy because really? It’s his decision.

 

After about 30 minutes of talking with Mia, he hangs up and decides that it’s time to call Delmy and see if she wants to go to the Quick and Slow club in San Diego. He heard about it and wanted to check it out.

 

 

“Hey baby, I found a place in San Diego called the Quick and Slow. Do you want to head there?”

 

“Yeah sure, hold on for a second.”

 

He hears her talking to some guy quietly but can’t make out the conversation. He thinks nothing of it. She’s back before he knows it and says she’ll be there and that she will meet him there.

 

He puts his phone in his pocket and heads to the kitchen for something to eat. When he walks in he sees Mike.

 

“Hey, where were you when I got back?”

 

Mike turns around, stopping what he was doing and looks at Tommy guiltily.

 

“Oh hey, I uhm kinda went and paid the rent?”

 

“You mean half of it right?” Tommy knows the answer and it kind of pisses him off.

 

“No all of it. Look TJ, we needed to pay it and it was almost late. Just pay me back okay? It’s really no big deal man.” Mike walks over to a pissed Tommy and hugs him. Tommy pulls out of the hug and grabs his keys and coat. He’s not very hungry now. Before he heads out the door he yells over his shoulder.

 

“Thanks man you know I appreciate it, but you shouldn’t have done it.” With that he leaves, closing the door behind him.

 

He gets to Marilyn and gets in. He heads over to San Diego’s Quick and Slow. When he gets there, there’s a line of people outside. He wonders what’s going on. He parks his car and heads to the back of the line. There’s a girl in front of him talking really loudly. He over hears her conversation.

 

“Like oh my god, I can’t believe Adam is inside!” She squeals and the other girls that she’s with squeal to. Okay so Adam’s here. He gets the feeling it’s Adam Lambert, but pushes it to the back of his head. That would be awkward.

 

The line moves and then he shows his ID and heads into the club. He’s never been here but he’s heard about it and what he’s heard is true. It flashy and loud and very fucking crazy. He heads to the bar and orders a drink. The bartender gets his drink and he pays then goes to find a table.

 

When he sits down, he survey’s the place. There’s a pretty big crowd and he knows that Delmy will want him to dance with her. The lights are going crazy, flashing every which way. The bodies on the dance floor are sweating and grinding to the song.

 

He takes a gulp of his beer and feels his phone buzz. He pulls it out and sees that it’s Delmy.

 

Delmy: _You do realize that we are meeting at a gay club right?_

 

Uhm, no Delmy he didn’t. Thanks for the input. He kind of figured that out when he saw a few guys making out and most of the people on the floor were guys grinding against each other.

 

Tommy: _I figured as much when I got here. You don’t have a problem with that do you?_

 

Delmy: _No but do you think that you could stay by me when I get there because you get really flirty with guys when you’re drunk so yeah._

 

Tommy: _No I don’t and you won’t have to worry about that. We r together remember???_

 

Delmy: _Whatever baby. Think what you want. But I love you and I will be there in like 5 minutes. I’m parking right now._

 

Tommy: _Okay see you then. Love ya 2 ;P_

 

Someone taps him on the shoulder and he turns around to see who it is. It’s a guy about his size with brown hair in the shape of a mohawk and brown eyes. He’s smiling a sweet smile. He’s wearing this flamboyant looking shirt that cuts into a V, going all the way to his belly button. It’s a laser green with like this tie dye design going from the front, slanting to his right hip. He has on these tight ass jeans that don’t leave much to the imagination. He bends over and talks right into Tommy’s ear.

 

“Hey there gorgeous, you want to dance?”

 

Tommy laughs at the seductive tone in his voice and shakes his head no, telling him that he’s waiting for his girlfriend. The guy gets the hint that he’s straight and wonders off, looking for his next victim.

 

Tommy is still laughing when Delmy puts a hand on his shoulder and kisses him on the lips. He pulls her into his lap and snuggles a little like he used to do when they dated before.

 

“Hey baby, do you want to dance?”

 

He knew she would ask sometime soon. He doesn’t dance because he looks like a dying zebra when he does but he goes to the dance floor with her anyways.

 

When they get onto the floor, she pulls him against her back and they start to sway to the beat. Someone comes up behind him and starts to grind their hips into his ass and he moves away quickly as soon as he feels the guys bulge. He turns around and sees the same guy that was trying to pick him up earlier. Does this guy not get the hint that he’s straight or is he being stubborn? Tommy flashes a fuck off smile towards the guy and turns to dance some more with Delmy.

 

After about three dances, he starts to get tired and leaves her to dance with someone else. He needs a drink. He heads to the bar, but the bartender is dealing with someone else at the moment so he waits.

 

“Can I get you a drink?” What is with this guy? Tommy turns around, right in the middle of “Dude, will you just fuck –“ when he stop abruptly.

 

Adam Lambert is standing there in his glam and glory with a smug smirk on his lips but that smirk turns to a knowing smile as he sees Tommy standing there.

 

“Oh hey, Tommy right?”

 

“U-uhm y-yeah, hey A-Adam.” And what the fuck? He seriously did not just stuttered in front of Adam Lambert. Oh god, he did. He looks away and blushes.

 

“So what are you doing here?”

 

“Oh my girlfriend and I decided to check the place out. Thought it might be fun. What are you doing here.” He catches it when Adam’s smile falters and recovers with a fake one.

 

“Oh same thing, but I am here with my ex Brad. He likes to party a lot and brings me with him every chance he gets. The offer is still on the table though.” Tommy looks at him confused for a second before it dawns on him. The drink.

 

“Oh no thanks man, I can get it. Hope you have fun tonight.” Tommy orders his drink and then waves at Adam as he heads back to his table. When he gets there, he sits down and recaps what just happened. He knew Adam was gay, of course he did. You don’t just audition for a famous person’s band without checking up on what they play and who they are, but it seemed like he was trying to pick Tommy up. Did he think Tommy was gay? He shudders at the thought and then makes it flee his mind when he sees Delmy strutting towards him.

 

“Hey why’d you stop dancing?”

 

“Needed a drink and I got tired? You go ahead; I will just sit here and watch.” He flashes a seductive smile and she giggles. She sits on his lap and starts to make out with him. She tastes like Ol’ Dan Tucker. He laughs into the kiss because the song came to his head.

 

“Ol’ Dan Tucker was a fine old man.” He says in her ear. She laughs at him and leans in for another kiss.

 

“You’re golden baby. I’m going to go dance some more.” With that she’s off his lap and on the dance floor. He laughs at what she said. Golden his pretty little ass.

 

 

 

~~~~***^V^***~~~~

 

About three hours later, he has a pretty nice buzz and is talking to stalker dude about bands.

 

“Oh yeah, Depeche Mode is an awesome band. I have their latest album tattooed on my arm.” He pulls his sleeve up and shows the guy his tattoo. The guy freaks and grabs his arm, running over the tattoo with his fingers.

 

“Dude, this shit right here is awesome. Do you like Marilyn Manson?”

 

“Man I named my fucking car after him. I love his music. I’ve got every album out right now.”

 

“Now that’s what I call commitment right there. My car’s name is Bessie after my childhood dog.” The guy is shaking with laughter and so is Tommy. He doesn’t seem too bad once you get to know him, and his hair is sick. Mohawks are fucking awesome hair styles. Tommy’s is a two toned Mohawk with a longer fringe. The guy, Jeff he thinks, lost his shirt a while ago and he’s looking intently at Tommy. They are sitting on a black couch in the back of the club, next to the dance floor.

 

While Jeff is talking about BFMV or some other band, Tommy starts to turn his attention to the dance floor so he can find Delmy. They kind of split ways an hour ago because she was dancing, and Jeff kind of started talking some cool shit with Tommy and dragged him over to the couch they are on now. He sees Delmy and waves her over.

 

When she gets there, he tells her that he is heading out in a few. She kisses him and tells him to call her tomorrow to tell her if he made the band or not. Then she saunters back onto the dance floor.

 

“Who did you audition for?” Jeff pipes in after his lecture on BFMV’s new song Your Betrayal.

 

“Oh I auditioned for Adam Lambert’s bassist. I was originally auditioning for the guitarist but the position was filled, so I auditioned for bass.” The guy’s eyes bug out and he literally freaks out.

 

“Oh my god, I love Adam Lambert. His voice is like an angel. When he sang Ring of Fire on Idol, I about creamed my pants, man. Good luck with that. I hope you get it. From what I have discovered, you love music and this must be a big deal, so I hope you get the position.”

 

“Thanks man, I hope I so too. It would really help pay the bills.” Tommy laughs bitterly.

 

“Aw we all have that problem man.”

 

“Yeah, but hey, it was really cool talking to you but I got to get home. See you around right?” Tommy says as he gets up to leave. Jeff follows suit.

 

“Yeah, anytime man. Listen here’s my number, if you want to hang out again sometime, just call me and we will.” Jeff gives him his number and he returns his to him, then he’s heading out the club to his car.

 

When he gets home, it’s around 3 in the morning. He doesn’t think Mike will be up but when he opens the door and walks into the living room, he sees Mike sitting there watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He plops down on the couch and watches it with him. When it’s over Tommy finally speaks.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey, so did you have fun tonight. Where did you go?” Mike asks.

 

“Yeah I had a great time. I went with Delmy to the Quick and Slow up in San Diego.”

 

“You realized that was a gay club right?”

 

“After I got there and was hit on maybe 6 times yeah, I realized that. Adam was there too.” Tommy blushes a little, thinking about it. It was awkward just like he thought it would be.

 

“Wait, Adam as in Adam fucking Lambert? The person you auditioned for? What’d he say? Did you guys talk?”

 

“Yeah he offered to buy me a drink but I turned him down. He was there with his ex-boyfriend I think.”

 

“So he hit on you?”

 

“No, yes, no, maybe? I don’t know.” Tommy groans in frustration. He hopes that he doesn’t get the job because the BOSS thinks he’s prey.

 

“Hey, don’t sweat it man. It’s cool. I always thought you swung for both teams anyways.” And what the fuck? Tommy snaps his head in Mike’s direction because what the actual fuck? Seriously?

 

“What the actual fuck Mike? I’m straight, dude. I like girls!” Tommy punches him in the arm and then laughs his ass off, only it’s not really that funny. He hates it that just because he’s all tiny and shit, people think he’s some gay twink, and that so didn’t come out right.

 

“Oh so you don’t like guys then? What about the whole kissing them at the bars and clubs?”

 

“That’s called _‘so drunk off your ass, you can’t fucking see straight’_ syndrome, dumbass. And I don’t make out with guys every time I’m drunk.” He actually did the air quotes. Mike laughs so hard that he falls off the couch.

 

“Dude, dude, seriously? I have seen you kiss like 20 different dudes, including me and Dave, man. You are so gay when you’re drunk.”

 

Tommy scowls at him and jumps on top of him, putting him in a head lock. “This gay enough for you, dipshit?” Tommy squeezes really hard and can hear Mike’s neck pop. He lets go with a high pitch squeal. “Ewe, ewe, ewe, and ewe dude that was so fucking nasty!” He screams all girly, flailing and rubbing his hands and arms all up and down his shirt and pants like he got brain juice on them. Mike is doubled over in laughter and can't breathe for shit. Tommy is laughing because of the high pitched squeal and scream he did. They are both on the floor, rolling around, laughing their asses off. Then out of the blue, Mike sit straight up and looks at Tommy seriously for a minute so he can get out what he’s about to say before laughter controls him again.

 

“But seriously dude. You are so gay.”

 

“Okay, fuck you very much, I’m going to bed.” Tommy laughs as he’s getting up. He hugs Mike and smacks him on the ass for good gay measure and then literally struts to his room. He hears Mike catcall and whistle. He laughs as he goes into his room. He puts his phone on the charger and then heads to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

When he gets out, he heads to the kitchen with the towel wrapped around his waist. He gets into the fridge and brings out stuff to make a sandwich. When he’s done eating, he goes to his room and dresses in some boxers.

 

He goes to his DVD collection and pulls out Demolition Man, putting it into his DVD player. He goes back to the kitchen while the previews are playing and grabs a bottle of water. He stops in the living room to get his jacket and pulls out Jeff’s number.

 

When he gets to his bedroom he put his number in his phone and then lies down on his bed and watches the movie. When it’s over he takes it out and puts in Nightmare on Elm Street. He loves Freddie Kruger. He has him tatted on his arm.

 

Half way through the movie he looks at the clock and sees that it’s 6 in the morning. He pauses the movie and turns the TV off, grabbing his iPod and puting it on shuffle. He listens to the music for about an hour and then falls asleep.

 

 

When he wakes up, it’s to his phone blaring out Nine Inch Nails. He grabs it quickly and answers.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi, is this Tommy Joe Ratliff?”

 

“Yeah, may I ask whose calling?”

 

“Hello Mr. Ratliff, my name is Sandra and I’m with Entertainment 19. I’m calling to ask you if you still want the offer of being in Adam Lambert’s band as the bassist?”

 

“Are you serious? I got the job?”

 

“Yes Sir, that is if you still want the position.”

 

“YES! I want the job.”

 

“Great, I will let his manager know that you have accepted it. Is this your cell phone number?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay well I am going to send you a message of this month’s rehearsals.”

 

“Okay thank you so much.”

 

“Don’t thank me Mr. Ratliff; you’re the one with the talent.” He laughs at that and says his goodbye’s then hangs up. About 5 minutes later he gets the message from Sandra and saves it to his inbox.

 

The first person he calls is Mia.

 

“I got the job!”

 

“OH MY GOD BOO I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!! You have to tell me all about it. I will be over in like 30 minutes because I am taking you out to your favorite place to celebrate.”

 

He gasps, “Taco Bell? Really? I love you Mimi!”

 

“Love you too Boo. Bye!”

 

“Bye.”

 

 

Then next person he calls is Delmy.

 

“Do you know what time it is? Better yet do you know what time I got home last night?” she sound a little peeved.

 

“I got the job.” He blurts out really fast before she can rant on and on about it being 10 in the morning. He only got like 4 hours of sleep so she can shut the fuck up.

 

“Oh my god, are you serious? Congrats baby. I’m so proud of you.”

 

Before he even gets to speak he hears a man speak on her end of the line.

 

“Baby, keep it down. I am trying to sleep here.”

 

“And who the fuck is that Delmy?” He’s really fucking pissed right now. Is she fucking cheating on him?

 

“Oh..um…that’s Kevin..he’s –“

 

“Are you cheating on me?”

 

“More like on him?”

 

“I should have listened to Mia. You just wanted to get back together because I’d have money. Well fuck you! It’s over!”

 

“Baby wait let me expla –“

 

He hangs up on her. What the actual fuck? How can he get so fucking unlucky? He goes to the bathroom to take a shower before his breakfast with Mia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter one had summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter one has notes

Mia picks him up and they head to Taco Bell.

 

“Oh by the way, Happy Birthday TJ! You’re 28 today. How exciting is that? 2 years from 30, old man.”

 

“Oh fuck you Mia!” he laughs. “Thanks though. It just feels like another day. Does this mean I can get anything I want from Taco Bell since I’m the birthday boy?” he jumps up and down like a little kid. She laughs at him and pats his head.

 

“Awww of course birthday boy. So how was your night out last night?” That change of subject brings him to telling her about Delmy and the guy this morning. She flairs her nostrils.

 

“I swear to fucking God I will cut the bitch. Does she know who the fuck she is dealing with? I could kill her and hide the body without leaving evidence of where she is or who killed her!” Tommy looks at her horrified before he starts laughing.

 

“My own personal horror movie assassin. I’m so proud.” That gets her to crack a smile.

 

“Yeah yeah, what club did you guys go to last night?”

 

“Quick and Slow up in San Diego. It was really fun.”

 

“You do realize that’s a gay club right? Are finally coming out with liking guys? I’m so proud of you honey. This causes for more celebration.” They get out of the car and go into Taco Bell. Tommy is really trying to keep his cool. Why does everyone think he likes dudes? Isn’t it obvious that he only likes girls? He shouldn’t have to defend his straight.

 

After ordering his favorite thing at Taco Bell; a beefy five layer burrito, well like 6 of them, he and Mia sat down to finish their conversation.

 

“How many time do I have to tell you and every other person out there who says that I like dudes that I am completely and fully, 100% STRAIGHT!”

 

She looks at him for a second and then shrugs, “Sorry, thought that since you went to a gay bar, you’d finally come out with at least finding guys attractive.”

 

“Some guys are attractive, but I like girls. I date girls. I only fuck girls!” Tommy strongly whispers.

 

“Okay change of subject then. When is your first rehearsal?”

 

“Oh uhm let me check.” Tommy pulls his phone out and opens up the text that he saved from Sandra. It shows 10 rehearsals for this month. The first one was tomorrow. He says as much. “Tomorrow at 10 in the morning.”

 

“Wow, so early?”

 

“I guess this might be the whole ‘meet the band and see if you can get along’ rehearsal.”

 

“Oh, well let me know how it goes.”

 

He only nods, mouth fully of cheesy and beefy goodness. They leave Taco Bell, and she drives Tommy back to his apartment.

 

When he walks in, he sees Mike on the couch in the same position he was the night before when Tommy came home from the club. He does exactly what he did last night. He walks over and sits next to him.

 

“Hey, what are you doing today?” Tommy asks after a few minutes of watching Mike play Call of Duty.

 

“Oh you know.” Mike completely ignores the question.

 

“Well do you want to go out tonight?”

 

“Have a date.” Mike says in a monotone voice.

 

“Okay?” Tommy gets off the couch to head to his room. Before he makes it to his door, he hears Mike yell something. “What?”

 

“I said happy birthday dude.”

 

“Oh yeah, thanks. Oh by the way, I got the job as Adam Lambert’s bassist.”

 

“That’s great dude.”

 

“Yeah, well I’m gonna watch some movies in my room. Have fun on your date. When is it?”

 

“Oh it’s at 8.”

 

“Cool.”

 

Tommy walks into his room. He heads towards his DVD collection and picks out four movies. When he puts the first in, he checks his phone. Nothing. That’s really odd considering all his friends usually blow his phone up on his birthday. He pulls up his contacts and goes through them, stopping on Jeff’s number. He think, what the hell, and texts Jeff.

 

Tommy: _Hey, it’s Tommy from last night._

 

Jeff: _Hey hey there gorgeous, what’s crackalackin?_

 

Tommy _seriously giggles at that. Jeff is an awesome dumbass._

 

Tommy: _haha, nm. Just wanting to see if you want to meet me at the same club from last night. I need a birthday drink. ;P_

 

Jeff: _HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAN!!!! Yeah, what time did you want to meet me there? ;P_

 

Tommy: _Eeh around say 11:30?_

 

Jeff: _Definitely, I will be there. See ya then. Oh hey did you get the bass job?_

 

Tommy: _Yeah, just got the call this morning._

 

Jeff: _CONGRATS DUDE!!!_

 

Tommy really likes Jeff. He may be gay but when he talks to Tommy he doesn’t act it. He’s like a punk rock, I like guys sort of gay dude. After he and Tommy hit it off, Jeff stopped trying to hit on him and just started to have a very awesome music conversation with him.

 

Tommy: _thanks man…see you there ;P bye!!_

 

Tommy puts his phone away and watches the rest of the movie. When it’s over he gets up and puts another in. Before he presses play he goes to the kitchen for something to drink. He over hears Mike talking to someone on the phone.

 

“Yeah, he seems a little down. I don’t know. Yeah. No. He does act like it. No, he’s clueless. Yeah. Ok. Bye.” Mike hangs up and walks into the kitchen.

 

“Hey, who were you talking to?”

 

“Oh, uhm, my date. She was asking if you were okay? I told her you were a little down but that’s it. Yeah that’s all.” Weird. Mike is acting really strange and not in a good way either. It’s starting to creep Tommy out.

 

“Okay what the fuck dude? Why are you acting so fucking weird?”

 

“I’m not!”

 

“Whatever. I’m going out tonight. Meeting my friend Jeff. Don’t wait up for me. Now I’m going to go take a shower and then watch my movie. Act somewhat normal when I come back yeah?” Tommy walks back towards the bathroom and locks the door behind him when he walks in.

 

While Tommy’s in the shower, Mike searches for his phone in his room. When he gets it he opens up his inbox and sees Jeff’s name. He texts him.

 

Tommy: _Hey this is Tommy’s roommate Mike. Tell him to meet you at Cortisone around 11 instead of the place you guys are meeting at. You come too._

 

Jeff: _Sure thing._

 

After Mike reads the texts he sent and received, he deleted the ones Tommy didn’t know about just in time for Tommy to come into his room, towel drying his hair. He looks over and sees Mike perched on his bed. He jumps back.

 

“Dude? What the fuck is wrong with you today? First you’re acting all weird and shit and now you’re trying to scare the hell out of me?”

 

“Sorry, man. I just came in to watch the movie with you. If you don’t want to then that’s cool too.” Mike starts to get off the bed but Tommy stops him.

 

“No, just stop acting like an insane person. It’s really starting to creep me out.” Tommy gets onto the bed and reaches for the remote, pressing play. They sit there and watch the movie until the credits roll on the screen.

 

“So…” Mike says after the movies over. “Where are you going tonight with Jeff?”

 

“Quick and Slow. Yes he’s gay and no we’re not dating, just friends.” Tommy says because Mike gets a weird look on his face.

 

“Well have fun with that.” Mike gets off the bed and leaves the room. Tommy picks his phone off the floor; which he doesn’t remember putting it there, and looks at the time; 7 pm. He sees a text from Jeff and gets kind of excited. He opens it up and reads it.

 

Jeff: _Hey, change of plans…meet me at the Cortisone around 11….see ya there ;P_

 

Tommy: _Okay???? See you then ;P_

 

Why did Jeff change places? Did he not like Quick and Slow? Tommy got off the bed and went to his closet to find his Marilyn Manson T-Shirt. He grabbed it and his black jeans and put them on. After that he went to the bathroom and did his hair and make-up, thinking about Adam Lambert’s band. He’s so fucking excited. He can’t wait for their rehearsal tomorrow. He’s a little nervous but hey, who isn’t when they first meet new people?

 

He walks into the living room and sees a note on the coffee table. He picks it up and reads it.

 

 

 _Tommy,_

 

 

 _Went to Cortisone to meet my date. Talk to you later._

 

 _Mike_

 

 

That’s where Tommy is going. He puts the note back down onto the table a reaches for him phone, calling Jeff.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey Jeff, it’s Tommy.”

 

“Oh hey Tommy. I was just leaving.”

 

“Oh okay well I guess I will meet you there. Cortisone right?”

 

“Yep! Don’t worry, you’ll like it. Have you ever been there before?” Jeff asks uncertainly.

 

“Uhm, no? have you?”

 

“No, but I have been told it’s awesome so I will meet you there okay?”

 

“Yeah sure. See you then.”

 

“Bye Tommy.” He can hear the smile in Jeff’s voice and that makes him smile too.

 

“Bye Jeff.”

 

After his chit chat with Jeff, Tommy grabbed his coat and made his way out the door and to his car. He still needed to clean her up. When he got in, he pulled out of his apartment area and made his way to Cortisone.

 

When he arrives, it’s surprisingly unpacked. When he walks in, he sees a hallway and then the bar. Jeff is standing in the middle of the hall typing on his phone. He looks up when Tommy approaches him. He smiles widely.

 

“Hey Tommy!” Jeff pulls him into a hug. He melts into it a little. Jeff gives awesome hugs. When he pulls back, Tommy smiles at him.

 

“Hey Jeff. So why did you change places on me at the last minute?”

 

Before Jeff answers, they walk into the bar area and Tommy is bombarded with a huge ass crowd of his friends who all scream happy birthday to him. He looks around with a big ass smile on his face. Everyone is there. Mia runs up and pulls him into a hug.

 

“Surprised you didn’t we?”

 

“Uhm, fuck yeah. Is this why no one texted or called me today?” Tommy sees his family in the corner. His sister is with her husband Jake and his mom and dad are there too. He waves and smiles at them, then turns his attention to Mia as he introduces Jeff to her. “Mia, Jeff. Jeff, Mia. I met Jeff last night at the club. We hit it off, and he’s a badass motherfucker.” Tommy laughs.

 

Mia grabs Jeff up into a hug and they start to talk. Tommy walks away from the conversation to go meet his parents. Dia gets up and hugs him.

 

“Happy birthday baby.”

 

“Thanks mom.” He pulls out of her embrace and hugs his sister and his dad, giving his sister’s husband a fist bump.

 

He goes around the room to all his friends and says thank you when they wish him a happy birthday. When he reaches Mike, he has a shit eating grin on his face.

 

“Fooled you huh?”

 

“So this was why you were acting all strange isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah, but look! You have presents and cake!” Mike jumps up and down, grabbing Tommy’s arm and hauling him over to the present table. He pushed a small gift into Tommy’s hand saying, “Open this one. It’s from me.”

 

He looks expectantly when Tommy opens it, revealing the new Metallica album. Tommy looks at him for a second and back down at the album, then back up to him again. He loves it. He pulls Mike into a hug and holds on, thanking him over and over again. Mike just laughs and shoves more presents at him while everyone gathers around.

 

After cake and presents, everyone finally gets down to actually drinking. Tommy orders a Coors for him and Jeff. Everyone toasts to Tommy, wishing him a happy birthday and a good luck with the band.

 

After about 6 beers, Tommy is feeling a little buzzed and cuddling is becoming harder and harder to resist. He goes to Mia and cuddles with her until she knocks him away. Then he goes to Mike, who for the record really did have a date, and cuddles with him for a few; his date gets a little skeptical, so Tommy leaves. He goes over to Jeff and snuggles into his side. Jeff put an arm around him and continues his conversation with Dave about only god knows what. Jeff looks down at him when he starts to drift to sleep.

 

“Do you want me to drive you home? I’m pretty sure Mia or Mike can take your car back to your place.” Jeff says, startling him a little with his voice when Tommy was almost in sleep land.

 

“Huh? Oh yeah. I’m fucking tired, and I have rehearsal tomorrow. I’m too buzzed to drive.” Tommy gets ready to stand up when darkness invades him sight, knocking him into Jeff. Jeff instantly wraps an arm around his waist, hoisting him up and telling everyone that he was taking the birthday boy home. Jeff asks for Tommy’s key and when he gets it, he hands them to Mia, who promised to have Marilyn home at a decent hour, which made Tommy burst into giggles.

 

While they were in Jeff’s car; a very nice 2002 Chevy Impala, Tommy rested his head on the window and closed his eyes. Jeff startles him out of unconsciousness when he starts talking.

 

“So are you supposed to be going on tour or something?”

 

“To be honest, I have no fucking clue right now.”

 

“Oh, so do you always cuddle with people when you’re drunk?” He’s stifling a laugh that Tommy can still hear in his voice. It makes Tommy scowl a little.

 

“I’m a fucking cuddle whore dude. Next to watching horror movies and listening to music, cuddling is a necessity for me.”

 

“Hey, no need in getting defensive. I was just observing.” They were quiet for a while; the silence like a big awkward elephant in the car. Finally Tommy spoke.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to go off like that.” Tommy says quietly, almost so quiet, Jeff couldn’t hear him.

 

“It’s cool man.” They get in front of Tommy’s apartment and Jeff parks the car. “Want me to help you upstairs or do you think you can manage?” Tommy loves him for trying to lighten up the mood. He turns to look at Jeff with a smile on his face. He reaches over and pulls him into a hug, shaking his head as he pulls away.

 

“No, I think I can manage. I will text you sometime. Thanks for coming out with me even though it was a surprise birthday party set up.”

 

Jeff laughs as he readjusts himself in his seat, to get comfortable again. “Any time man. If you need me for anything, and I mean anything, you call me or text me. You have my number.”

 

“Yeah. I will remember that. Thanks dude. You’re a great friend.” With that, Tommy gets out of the car and waves as Jeff drives off.

 

He heads up to his apartment and when he gets inside, he goes straight to his room, not even bothering with his makeup. He plugs in his phone and plops down onto the bed. He’s out like a light as soon as his head hits the pillow.

 

When he wakes up, it’s to a text from Adam’s management, reminding him of his rehearsal at 10. He looks at the clock; 8:30 in the fucking morning. He groans and gets out of bed to take a shower.

 

While he’s doing his makeup, he ponders on whether or not he should bring his bass, or if they will have one there for him. After applying liner to his water line, he decides to bring it just in case. When he’s finished with his appearance, he goes to the kitchen for something fast to eat.

 

When they texted him, they gave him directions, so he map quested it on his phone and then saved them. While he’s in his car, he keeps thinking about things like ‘will they like me?’ and ‘what if they don’t?’ He gets a little nervous when he pulls into the parking lot of the studio. He gets out of his car and grabs his bass out of the trunk, walking over to the doors. When he steps inside, he gets a whiff of the place and it smell like a doctor’s office. He wrinkles his nose and heads towards the elevators.

 

When he gets to the 9th floor, he walks down this hallway full of records and posters and pictures on the walls. At the end of the hallway, there are double doors that he suspects leads to the rehearsal room. When he opens the door, he’s attacked by bright lights and sounds that could be tuning up the instruments or dying cats and dogs who are getting their limbs chopped off.

 

Everyone looks up at him as he walks to the side of the room, where a he can see what looks like a wardrobe but when he opens it, there are cubby like things where he put his stuff. The guy from the auditions walks over to him and claps him on the shoulder.

 

“Hey Tommy Joe, I’m Monte the guitarist. You have a very awesome multi talent.” He’s grinning at Tommy.

 

“Oh hey, yeah thanks. So how does this go? I mean do we introduce ourselves or just get straight to work?”

 

“Oh yeah, come over and I’ll introduce everyone to you.” They walk over to the rest of the band and Tommy introduces everyone. “Tommy, this is Lisa. She’s our badass keyboardist.”

 

Lisa smiles warmly at him and shows her stuff on the keys. He thinks he should chill with her later so she can teach him a little bit and he can teach her some things too. They go over to a guy with long ass dreads. Monte introduces him as Longinue. “Call me LP for short.” He extends a hand to Tommy, who willingly accepts.

 

So you guys this is Tommy Joe, our bassist, who can play guitar as well so if something were to happen and I couldn’t make it, he would step in. Lisa you good with the bass on keys?”

 

“Yep! It’s not that hard. Will I get the notes for the bass just in case?”

 

“Yeah. Okay so you guys have probably guessed that I’m Adam’s musical director so if anything needs changed or fixed in a song to work, come to me or Adam.”

 

There were mumbles around the room and Tommy went over to what he has decided is his part of the studio and hooks up his bass. He starts to strum a few cords. He closes his eyes and relaxes a little bit, just enjoying the musical free rain.

 

Adam comes in a few minutes later, looking like a huge ass ray of sunshine. All smiles and lots of politeness. He goes to the front of the room and speaks.

 

“Okay everyone, I have an announcement that I’m pretty sure wasn’t in your guys’ texts. We are doing the AMA’s and meeting at my house tomorrow for a little hanging with the band kind of thing. I would like it if you were all there, but if you have somewhere to be, that’s fine too.” Everyone agrees.

 

Tommy walks over to Lisa and talks with her for a few while Adam and Monte go over some tech thing. He watches her slide her fingers over the keys and gets mesmerized by the quick flow of her fingers pressing the bars; it’s kind of like playing the guitar. Pressing your fingers to the strings and strumming out the cord.

 

“So what was that piece?” He asks after she’s finished with a song. She smiles.

 

“That was a song I learned back in the 6th grade called ‘Bucket, Bucket for Me’. It’s the first piece I play for a warm up before I start playing. It’s what made me want to play in the first place.”

 

“Oh that’s great. So do you have rules against other people playing on your keys or can I give it a try?”

 

“Oh no, be my guest.“ She steps down and walks over towards the others while Tommy takes her place. He adjusts the volume and plays with the controls, setting the right mood for the song he was going to play. When he gets everything perfect, he hesitantly starts playing ‘Smoke on the Water’.

 

When he was in grade school his parents wanted him to play a musical instrument so they paid for piano lessons. His mother wanted him to learn Bach and Beethoven and shit but he wanted something different. He got his dad to buy him a rock songs piano book for beginners and that was the first song he learned to play. His dad loved it, but his mother was furious. After about 5 years of playing that, he switched over to the guitar and that’s been his passion ever since.

 

After about the first few verses, when the chorus is supposed to come in, he gets bolder and just lets the music flow into him, closing his eyes and doing the same thing he saw Lisa doing. He hasn’t played the piano in years, so he fucked up quite a few times, but it still made him thinks about thanking his mom for the lesson, because if she hadn’t, he would have never picked up the guitar and been the musician he is today.

 

After he plays the last few notes, he lets the last slip off, playing itself until the sound cuts out. He opens his eyes and sees everyone looking at him with astonishment on their faces. He blushes deeply and steps away from the keyboard, turning it off and goes back to his bass. Adam walks up to him and flails like a love sick puppy.

 

“Holy shit, I didn’t know you could play keys! That was fucking awesome! I mean wow.”

 

Tommy looks up and smiles a little, which in turn makes Adam smile brighter and he likes that. That he can make Adam smile brighter just because of him.

 

“Thanks. I haven’t played in years. I was just fucking around you know.” He plays a few strings on his bass. This is his safe plate. Right here. With a bass or guitar in his hand. This is home.

 

“So would you mind playing the keys at the AMA’s. We really don’t need a bassist for that but I want my whole fucking band up there with me. So what do you say? Will you do it? Just the backup keys. Lisa can play the main keys and the –“

 

“Adam! Shut up.” Tommy laughs. He doesn’t really think he can say that to his boss but he did and Adam just wouldn’t stop rambling. “I will play the keys at the AMA’s as long as it’s the only time I have to play them. Remember that I signed for the bassist position.”

 

“Oh yeah yeah I know. This is going to be so awesome! You are seriously talented Tommy Joe.” He ruffles Tommy’s two toned bangs and laughs when he blushes. “So are you free tomorrow?”

 

Tommy’s head shoots up. Adam understands why as soon as it happens. “Oh no I-I mean to come to my house. I mean for the band thing.” Adam blushes deeply and Tommy laughs.

 

“Yeah dude. I’ll be there. I need to know where and what time though.”

 

“I will text you the directions and time if that’s okay with you?”

 

“Yeah. Do you have my number?”

 

“Did you put it in the job contract?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Then yes, I have it.” Adam laughs and it’s so infectious that Tommy does too.

 

After their conversation, everyone gets down to business. Adam passes out the song that they’ll be learning for the AMA’s. Adam gives Tommy the bass part of the song for the keys. Tommy feels a little insecure about it. He reads over it and plays a few bars, messing it up like no other. Lisa helps him out with it and shows him different techniques to do when playing to make it easier. After about an hour of practicing the song Adam speaks.

 

“Okay I think I want to give it a shot. Let’s starts with the first 6 verses and then work from there. If we stumble. It’s okay. We have a lot of time before the performance to master it. Let’s do this!”

 

It’s a total fucking disaster. Everyone laughs it off at first until the pitch turns to shit and then Lisa’s keyboard starts making this buzz buzz buzzing noise that starts to irritate Monte.

 

“Can you fix the fucking keyboard?” Monte asks harshly.

 

“If I could, don’t you think I would. This keyboard is a piece of shit. Next rehearsal, I’m bringing mine.” Lisa turn the keyboard off and goes over to the one Tommy is using. Tommy steps away from it and let’s Lisa tweak it a little and then she starts to practice on it a little. Tommy sees an old ass piano in the corner and asks LP to help him wheel it over.

 

They start it again. Adam’s voice powers over the drums so Monte turns down the mic a little. LP misses the intro which messes Tommy and Monte up and Lisa is left with the Chinese kind of intro, launching into the song.

 

Everyone takes a lunch break when things start to go terribly wrong and the tech team has to come in to fix some wires and adjust the sounds on the amps. They all head out to lunch.

 

When they get to McDonalds, everyone orders and sits together. They eat and make small talk and after about a half hour, they return to the studio to finish rehearsal.

 

“Okay, the tech team said they fixed all the kinks with everything and said the sound should run smoothly. So let’s try the song one more time and then call it a day huh?”

 

Everyone agrees and they pick up where they left off which wasn’t very far. They run through the song and it had a few kinks in it and they fucked up the notes a little. The beat went out the window, but over all Adam sounded amazing and the parts were coming together so they called it a win. Afterall it was their first rehearsal.

 

Adam calls it a day and everyone starts to pack their things. Before everyone leaves, Adam reminds them to meet him at his house tomorrow for the getting to know the band party.

 

“Hey you guys, I will text you the where and when to meet at my house. I have your numbers. Also I think we are going to blow it out of the park with this. Yes it was our first rehearsal but I think it went pretty well after the sound and instrument malfunction.” He laughs and so does everyone else.

 

After everyone scatters from the parking lot, Tommy texts Mia and tells her to meet him at him apartment to talk about how the day went and to have dinner with him and Mike, if he’s there.

 

When he gets back to his place, he pulls his mini keyboard out of his room and practices the song while he waits for Mia to arrive. Mike walks in on him practicing and laughs.

 

“I thought you got the bass job not the keyboard one?”

 

“Shut the fuck up man. It’s just for the AMA’s anyways. They didn’t need a bassist but Adam wanted his whole band to perform so he asked me to play keys with Lisa. I told him it was cool as long as I perform with the bass at the other performances we do. “ Tommy says, then adds, “Do you want to have dinner with me and Mia? I’m going to order pizza.”

 

“Sure man, I have nothing else better to do anyways. When is your next rehearsal?”

 

“Next week, but Adam wants the band to meet at his house tomorrow for a meet the band thing. He’s going to text the address and time tomorrow.” Tommy pushes his keyboard aside so Mike can sit down. Mike sees the invitation and takes it, plopping his ass on the couch, pulling a leg up and under his thigh.

 

“Oh that’s cool. So I’m guessing you’re going to be busy with rehearsal and meeting new friends right?”

 

“Don’t say it like that dude. You know I love you right?”

 

“Love you too, but what if you never have time for us anymore? What then? Am I going to have to find a new roommate?”

 

“You do that and I will fucking kill you in your sleep.” Tommy warns, lip twitching to try to hold back the smile about ready to break out on his face. Mike laughs and ruffles his hair. It makes him think about when Adam did it earlier and he blushes a little. Mike notices and laughs harder.

 

“Tommy boy, are you blushing? That’s so flattering!” Mike bats his eyelashes and brings his hands together, resting them on his cheek, expressing a dreamy look. Tommy pushes him off the couch and laughs when Mike goes to grab the couch and misses, grabbing Tommy’s thigh, yanking his hand away when he notices how close he was to his dick.

 

Someone bangs on the front door and Tommy goes to answer it, knowing its Mia. He opens the door and gets an arm full of beer and pizza, while Mia just walks in like she owns the place. She plops down on the couch where Mike was sitting and rests her feet on the coffee table. “So I want to hear all about it.”

 

While Tommy goes to get plates and ranch for the pizza because he fucking loves ranch on his pizza, Mike and Mia settle in the living room, putting on some music and making conversation. When Tommy gets back, he sit between them and puts everything on the table. They all make grabby hands and after everyone has their pizza and beer, ranch for Tommy’s pizza, Tommy starts talking about the rehearsal.

 

“He did what?” Mia butts in after he tells her that Adam ruffled his hair.

 

“He ruffled my hair like this.” He ruffles Mia hair and she busts out laughing. He can’t figure out why either. So he asks. “Why are you laughing? Did I say something funny?”

 

“Oh honey, you are fucking clueless. Adam has a crush on you.” Tommy’s eyes go wide because what the fuck? No he doesn’t. They just met.

 

“No he doesn’t. He was just being nice.”

 

“Whatever Tommy Boy. Think what you want.”

 

He will. He will think what he wants because Adam doesn’t have a crush on him. Or at least he hopes not.


	5. Chapter 5

After watching the movie with Mia and Mike, Tommy decides that he’s ready to crash on his bed and call it a night. He walks Mia to her car and after he’s in his apartment, he goes straight to his room. He strips off his clothing and jumps into bed.

 

He doesn’t go straight to sleep though. He stays up and plays in his mind over and over again what had happened throughout the day. He honestly liked the band members. Monte was top dog and rocked balls. LP was quiet but his drumming skills were beasty. Lisa, well Lisa was like the mother of the group. She could play the shit out of those keys and still respect you in the morning. And Adam. Well his voice was like…words couldn’t even describe. It was a mix between an angel and Freddie Mercury. Hitting those high notes had to be tough as fuck, but he always nailed them. He just oozed awesomeness. And he could dance too. While they were playing, he just pranced around like he didn’t have a care in the fucking world! Tommy felt like he did pretty damn well considering the change in instruments at the last minute.

 

After about 10 minutes, Tommy fell asleep. He dreamed of rocking out on stage in front of thousands of fans. Hyped up on the energy they were giving and giving all of his in return. Banging his head to the music and just living his dream.

 

Tommy woke up to Mike shaking the ever living dog shit out of him. Practically yelling in his fucking ear that it was noon.

 

“Dude seriously? Get the fuck! Out. Of. My. Room!” He punctuated every word with a movement of getting out of bed and being about two seconds away from punching Mike in his fucking peep hole. Today was definitely not Tommy Joe’s day to get fucked with.

 

“Dude, you seriously have to see this. It’s the cutest thing in the fucking world!” Mike squealed.

 

Tommy grudgingly followed Mike into the living room, which by the way looked like a tornado hit it while he was asleep, and saw this cute bundle of fur on HIS couch.

 

“Mike? What the fuck it THAT?” He pointed to the small little kitten presently snuggling into his couch cushion.

 

“Isn’t it the cutest thing you have ever seen? Can we keep him please!” Mike walked over to the kitten and picked it up. He handed it to Tommy and sat down on the couch. Tommy lifted it to his face and just stared at it. It looked straight back into his eyes and purred really fucking loudly. It was all black with white tipped toes and had the biggest baby blue eyes he’d ever seen. It was so adorable.

 

“He is.” Tommy pulled the kitten to his chest and sat down on the couch. “Now explain to me how he got into the apartment.”

 

“Oh god, this cute little thing followed me home from the mailbox. I went to check the mail and he was just sitting there. I petted him and then walked back to the apartment, and he followed me. Can we keep him? You can name him. Promise!”

 

“Fine. But he’s your responsibility. And we are naming him Snookie.” Tommy said, trying really hard to contain the laughter bubbling up in his chest. Mike’s eyes went wide at the name and he stumbled out a response.

 

“Are you fucking k-kidding me? S-Snookie!”

 

“Yes I am.” Tommy started busting out laughing, scaring the shit out of the kitten which extracted its claws and hooked onto Tommy for dear life. “Ouch, what the fuck kitty?” That has a nice ring to it.

 

Mike doubles over in laughter, wiping tears from his eyes as he sees Tommy plucking the kitten’s claws one by one out of the skin on his chest. He really should have put on a shirt before he came out here.

 

“I like it. His name is going to be Kitt.” Tommy said as he got the last claw out, wincing when Kitt dug it in deeper.

 

“Cool, so what do you want to do before you go to Adam’s?”

 

Tommy really hadn’t thought about it. He kind of wanted to go to his parent’s house to tell them about his rehearsal. He decides against it and Mike offers to go jam with some of the guys. Tommy accepts and then strolls off to take a quick shower.

 

He dresses down and puts on a little eyeliner, and then heads out to go jam at Dave’s house. When they get there, Mike tells everyone about the new visitor they have and the part where Tommy had to extract Kitt’s claws from his chest. Tommy doesn’t really find it funny because it seriously hurt, really badly.

 

“Seriously, you should have been there. It was so funny!” Mike is still laughing, along with everyone else. Tommy ignores it and goes over to the keyboard to practice ‘For Your Entertainment’ a little bit. Everyone stares at him when he’s done.

 

“What?”

 

“You are taking this shit way to seriously dude.” Dave says.

 

“What do you mean? I have to learn it and the keys aren’t my best instrument.” Tommy retorts defensively.

 

“Whatever. Let’s jam something we all know.”

 

Dave and Mike pick up their guitars, Tommy his bass, and Joey gets his keyboard and they all start to just play riffs that don’t make any sense or can’t fit together properly, but it’s fun and Tommy enjoys himself tremendously.

 

About two hours and twelve crappy songs later, everyone just sits and relaxes, talking about old times and their new jobs. Dave works at the Music shop down off Sycamore Road and Piston Street. Joey works at the California State University Hospital as a Radiology Specialist. Mike, well Mike is in a band called Mouthlike and they're trying to get a record deal right now (have no clue if that’s true or not, just play along).

 

Everyone starts to drift around 4 and Tommy goes back to the apartment to get ready for Adam’s place. He texted and gave the directions and to come at 7ish. Tommy asked if they were jamming and Adam said maybe but to bring his bass just in case.

 

When he finally shows up at Adam’s, after getting lost three times and taking the wrong turn on 8th instead of Stark Rd, he gets out of the car and pulls his bass to his side, walking up to Adam’s house. He rings the doorbell and waits. He hears light footsteps and a voice that sounds like it’s talking to someone. When the door opens, Tommy steps back a little and just looks. Adam has on sweats that ride a little too low and a black plain T-shirt. He has on minimal makeup and has on a bright smile.

 

“Oh hey Tommy. I was wondering when you were going to make it.” He laughs a little and steps to the side, opening the door more for Tommy and his bass. When Tommy steps in, Adam closes the door behind him.

 

“Hey, yeah I got so fucking lost on the way here.” He looks around. The place is nothing like he’d expected. Several colors painted the walls of the hallway and living room, but they were earthy, like light greens and different shades of beige. When he toes his shoes off and walks into the living room, he gets hit with a sweet but earthy smell. Like Sandalwood. “Nice place you’ve got here.”

 

“Thanks, it still needs fixed up but I’m working on it.” Adam shrugs and walks over to the couch that’s occupied by LP and Monte.

 

Tommy walks over to a chair and lays his bass on the floor after sitting down. “Where’s Lisa?”

 

Adam cheerfully replies, “She’s on her way. She stopped and got pizza. I told her I was going to cook but she shrugged it off and said pizza was faster.”

 

“Oh okay.” Just as he was getting ready to ask what they were going to do, Lisa arrives. She walks in and places 3 boxes of pizza on the table. Adam went to the kitchen to get plates. When he returned he asked what everyone wanted to drink.

 

“Beer.” Monte says while reaching for the first box of pizza. Everyone else agrees to that. Adam fetches the beer and hands them out, then goes back to the couch and makes himself a plate of pizza. After about 15 minutes of sitting and eating, Monte pipes up and starts talking.

 

“Okay so, maybe we could share a little about ourselves and try to get to know each other a little better. I’ll start, and then pick who goes next.”

 

“Let’s see, I have a wife named Lisa,” He looks over at Lisa who is giggling. “Not you girly, but yeah and I am a father of 4 children.” He starts naming them off and then gets to the oldest. “Ariel is the oldest and thinks she is the boss. I played guitar for Madonna for 10 years or so, then met Adam, and we hit it off. I’ve never been able to get rid of the fucker since.” He looks at Adam, who glares at him kindly, if that's possible, then calls on LP.

 

“Well, I’ve been a drummer for Yellowcard, which is my band originally. I have a fiancé. I’ve been playing the drums for close to 15 years now. I’m quiet as you may have already noticed.” After his short intro he calls on Adam.

 

“Okay so you probably know a lot about me. Well, I was in theatre and choir since middle school. I left here when I was 18 to go on a cruise around the world. Singing was my job. Came back and went to Burning Man, then fell into Wicked. I played at the Zodiac show, which was where I met Monte here.” He moves his shoulder over and bumps into Monte. “Then I wanted something more, so I auditioned for American Idol and you know the rest. Formed a band.” He laughs at the end, because duh, they’re all there. He picks Tommy next.

 

“Uhm, well when I was growing up, my parents had me in a Catholic school until junior high. I’m atheist. When I was little I’d ask questions that the teachers didn’t really answer, except with ‘it’s your faith’ or some shit, but yeah. I went to regular schools and fell in with the people I hang with now. I just broke up with my ex-girlfriend because she was cheating on me, and my roommate Mike seems to think animals are awesome and brought a cat in the apartment. I named it Kitt. I’ve played guitar since I was 12 and then picked up bass for the audition. Played keys when I was little, and that’s about it.” He picked Lisa when he was finished, not missing the look on Adam face.

 

“Okay so when I was little, I always dreamed of living it in the big world of rock and roll. I picked up keys when I was younger and then played in a lot of bands. Came to Adam’s audition because I definitely like his sound and music genres.”

 

After they acquainted, every started to talk about their most embarrassing moments. That led Monte into telling everyone about when Ariel was little.

 

“Like seriously you guys. Don’t ever play with a baby when you just got done feeding them. I picked her up and was raising her above my head and opened my mouth to speak and she barfed all over my face. It’s was the nastiest thing ever. Lisa was laughing so hard she couldn’t even grab her when I almost dropped her.” Everyone is laughing this time and Tommy is giggling like a fool. He loves kids. Even the messy ones. LP tells them about the time his parents caught him jacking off to his first Playboy Magazine.

 

“I was almost done and my parents walk in to ask me where the living room remote was. I mean seriously? They couldn’t have searched for it DOWN stairs?” Everyone is in tears at this point, and then Lisa tells them about the time she caught her parents having sex.

 

“It was torture to my eyes. I thought my dad was killing her. I swear to god on my life. So I rushed in, right in the middle of ‘mommy what’s wrong’ and BAM! He’s pounding into her like he’s trying to rid the devil from her body. I was scarred for life after that. They always laugh at it, but it still creeps me out.” She visibly shivers and then it’s Adam’s turn and his embarrassing moment is of him being on stage during his solo.

 

“I was right in the middle of the lyric ‘smell the roses’ and I farted. I turned the brightest shade of red ever, but kept singing the song and pretended that it wasn’t me. Yeah, I was a dork in junior high.” Everyone is rolling with that one, trying to suppress the laughter until Adam starts to singing that lyric and mimics a fart noise.

 

Tommy has to think about his and then it hits him and he shares it. “You know how people pass notes in school? Well I was passing this note to my friend Dave and it had Nine Inch Nails lyric ‘I wanna fuck you like an animal’ on it and Dave wrote back ‘That’s awesome’. Well we got caught passing that note and the teacher read it out loud in front of the whole class. I was called a freak of nature after that one. Dave still says I want to fuck him like an animal and I say ‘that’s awesome’.” Everyone starts rambling and laughing at that, saying things like ‘that’s cold’ and ‘dude my teacher did the same thing when I was in school’. Tommy just laughed. He was having a blast.

 

Throughout the whole conversation, everyone got closer together until Monte and LP were in chairs and Lisa was on the floor in front of Tommy, who was sitting next to Adam on the couch.

 

After their embarrassing moment’s conversation, they talked about their worst lay. Lisa was up first.

 

“Okay, his name was Stanley and he picked me up and we fucked in the back seat of his car. You know how high school kids are. Well, he had the decency to ask me if he should pay me for the lay and you know what I said. ‘You should be paying me for that 15 minutes I wasted on your lame ass’.” Everyone laughs and jokes, and then Monte goes next.

 

“Well, I was a junior in high school and this chick I was really fond of, Ashley, who was the sluttiest girl in school, came up to me and we did it in the girls bathroom. I had toilet paper stuck to my pants for days after that one. She had me on the floor, banging my head against the bathroom stall. That was the last time I had bathroom sex.”

 

“Did you at least ask her for some Aleve?” Tommy asks which got everyone to crack up laughing. He went next.

 

“I never really had a bad screw.”

 

“Aww come on. Not even one?”

 

“Well there was this one time where I was so drunk that I screwed this chick in the bathroom of a club and she barfed on my pants.”

 

Everyone laughed and ‘eww’d’ at that one. LP didn’t have one so Adam went next.

 

“Mine is kind of similar to Tommy’s but he barfed in my hair. He was riding me and yeah. I guess he got motion sickness or something.” Everyone gave him a giggle and a sympathetic look.

 

After their ‘get to know each other’ conversation, they jammed a little then settled back to watch some movies.

 

“Anyone have something in mind?”

 

“Anything. Doesn’t matter as long as it isn’t sappy.” Monte says.

 

“So I guess we could watch Lost Boys.” Everyone agreed and they settle to watch it. Adam sat next to Tommy on the couch. Tommy could feel his presence and moved a little closer. He liked Adam even more. He could definitely learn a lot from him.

 

During the movie, Tommy got a little tired. He rested his head on his hand and started dozing. He was startled awake by a hand on his head. “Hey, movie has been over for like 10 minutes. Everyone left.”

 

“Oh yeah, sorry. I must have dozed off.” Tommy got up and stretched his back a little before walking over to pick up his bass. “This was really fun. I like the whole band. They’re really great people.”

 

“Yeah I thought it was great. Rehearsal got changed to tomorrow because we need to practice the song.”

 

“Okay, well I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Tommy raised an eyebrow at the look on Adam’s face. He seemed tired. “You should get some rest.” Adam smiled at that.

 

“Yes mommy.” Tommy laughed and made his way to the door. Before he opened the door, he looked back at Adam. “Thanks for this opportunity. I really appreciate it.”

 

“You were badass at the auditions. You deserve it. Hey, do you maybe want to go to lunch sometime this week?”

 

“Yeah, sounds like fun. When and where?”

 

“Here, Friday, at say noon?”

 

“I’ll be here. See you tomorrow Adam.”

 

“Bye Tommy.”

 

Tommy left and went to his car. He drove home and went to bed with Kitt by his side.

 

When Tommy woke up, he glanced at the pillow next to him and saw Kitt sleeping soundly. He smiled and ruffled his fur, then got up to jump in the shower. Today was going to be fabulous. When he was done getting dressed, he wrote a note saying he was at rehearsal and that he’d be back later.

 

Rehearsal went well. They actually got through the song with minor fuck ups and small tech problems which the tech guys fixed. They considered it a win-win rehearsal. Adam and Tommy were getting closer and Tommy watched everything Adam did. When Adam talked to management, Tommy was there. When Adam talked to Monte about the mix of the song, Tommy was there taking notes and following Adam like a puppy. It was easy. Adam was a great person to be around and he didn’t require a lot of talking from Tommy, just his company was fine.

 

Their lunch went well, with Adam ordering Mexican because Tommy liked it, and they sat and just talked about nothing and everything. Tommy was getting more comfortable around him and Adam was opening up.

 

Adam had to meet with Cassidy about the designs for the costumes on tour and he had dancer auditions for the AMA’s. Tommy texted him while he was out and told him some design ideas which Adam took to heart. Everything was unraveling smoothly.

 

When the AMA’s were around the corner, the rehearsals got closer and longer. Everyone was freaking out and then the sound got fucked up.

 

“Fuck! Take a five minute break.” Adam yelled. They had been on the same bar for the last 30 minutes and something wasn’t right. Tommy tried to tell Adam that when he sang it, the bass part had to be in a lower volume. Tommy could see Adam stressing about the close performance. He felt bad. More interviews were in play and photo shoots were coming out the ass(no pun intended). Everyone wanted a piece of the rock star. Tommy walked over to Adam and rested a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You okay man?”

 

“Yeah, just stressing. Nothing seems to be going right at all. The sound is fucked up. The choreography for the dancing is way off. I just need a break you know?”

 

“I’m sorry. Maybe switch it up a little bit. Give it some Glam Rock.” Tommy shrugged. He’d been thinking about it a lot and Adam could pull off the persona of Brian Slade.

 

“Tart it up right?”

 

“Exactly!” Tommy grinned at Adam. He knew he’d get it.

 

The AMA’s were two days away and they rehearsed for it was at the building. The choreography was coming together. Adam walked a dancer around on a leash and walked up like three flights of stairs. He had his own fucking thrown. During breaks, he claimed the bitch too, saying he was the only King of this crop. He was resting his ass on it and going over what would make the performance better.

 

“Remember what I said about tarting it up? Tart it up man.” Tommy said during their lunch break. They were sitting in the dressing room that was picked out for the band. Costumes where already there. Tommy really likes his. Some feathery black thing with like straps and buckles and shit. Totally awesome!

 

“Yeah? How do I do that?”

 

“I don’t know. You’ll think of something I’m sure, rock star.”

 

Adam got this look on his face that would have scared Tommy if he hadn’t been as close to Adam as he was. Whatever he’s thinking, it must be good because he rushes off to the director and starts talking to him. Tommy just sighs and goes back to his position at the top of the stage and gets ready to practice again.

 

This time when Adam comes close to Tommy, he plays with Tommy’s hair. Tommy laughs and just nods. _Tart it up_ , he thinks. At the end of the song, Adam carries that high note for all of 20 seconds before he cuts it. Everyone applaud and gave fist bumps and hugs. The director cut it and made them practice it three more times before he called it great.

 

Everyone was exhausted by the time the performance came. Tommy had all of 5 hours of sleep the night before because he was so excited and nervous as all fuck. He was dressing in his costume with shaking hands when Adam noticed and came over to help. He was wearing a gray glitter suit with his hair in a bump spike looking way. On his shoulder was this sweet ass spike piece.

 

“Here, let me.” Adam grabbed a hold of the strap that crossed over his chest to his shoulder and snapped it into place. He pulled the feathery, black neck thing that Tommy found out was very fucking itchy, and rested it on his shoulders, clipping it in place. “There, definitely like Brian Slade. Only cuter.”

 

Tommy laughed at that, pushing Adam a little. “What the fuck ever man.”

 

“Seriously. Now all you need is some glitter, blue hair and an English accent and you could be twins!”

 

Tommy doubled over in laughter, forgetting about being nervous and just enjoying Adam, and him taking the nervousness off his mind. “Thanks man. That helped.”

 

The announcer told them they needed to be on stage. Tommy looked over to Adam and gave him a look. “Ready to shock the world?”

 

“Hell yeah!”

 

Tommy went out on stage, and into his position. The lights were down and Tommy’s nervousness came back ten-fold. Then the announcer talked about Adam’s album coming out tomorrow but him being here tonight. The lights went onto Adam as Lisa ripped out this Chinese slow version of ‘For Your Entertainment’, then they all launched into the song.

 

Adam pranced around the stage. He went up to a female dancer and grabbed her leg, dragging her across the stage. Tommy focused on not messing up. When he felt he was getting it down, he relaxed and looked up to see Adam walking a male dancer on a leash, slapping it around. What the fuck is he doing? Adam turned around and grabbed the back of another male dancer’s head and ground his groin into his face. Tommy was a little proud and a little shocked at the gesture. He noticed that Adam definitely didn't sound his best.

 

Adam walked up the first flight of stairs and chucked his groin into a female dancers face. He settled on the first platform and continued singing. Tommy looked back down at the keyboard until he saw Adam out the corner of his eye fall on stage. He looked up just in time to see him do this sick as ninja roll. When he caught his footing, he grabbed his cane and did a hip circulation and Tommy was banging his head. He saw Adam walk down the platform to another part of the obstacle course they were on and grab a male dancer, throwing him off and onto the bottom of the stage.

 

Adam walked to the bottom of the stage and went to a mirrored door, walking through it and slamming the door. Tommy just kept playing not looking up until Adam went over to his thrown, sitting down and fondling the female dancer’s crotch. Tommy grimace. _Thought he liked men?_ Tommy thought to himself. Then remembered it was a performance. Things seemed like they were getting out of hand and Tommy couldn’t watch anymore.

 

Adam came up to his platform. Tommy was looking down at his keyboard, seeing Adam out of the corner of his eye.

 

 _‘Can ya handle what I’m bout ta do?’_ That lyric will course through Tommy’s head for the rest of his life. He honestly didn’t see it coming. Right after that lyric, Adam came up to him and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him forward and smashing his mouth onto Tommy’s. It was rough and hard. Teeth and tongue, but holy shit, Tommy’s knees buckled and he tried to grab for purchase. He had two options. One, grab Adam, or two, grab the keyboard. He picked option two and held on for dear life. The kiss lasted for about 10 seconds and then Adam pulled away. Tommy turned away from Adam, collecting himself for all of three seconds, which wasn’t enough, then turned back to his keyboard. He played like nothing happened but he was freaking out inside. Why the fuck did Adam do that? Tommy was the one who said to tart it up. But this? His whole family was watching!

 

When Adam belted out the last lyric and the lights went out, Tommy was glued to his spot. Not knowing what to do. He was shocked and in the middle of a meltdown. Why him? This could ruin his career as a musician. Now he was going to be known as the guy Adam mouth fucked on the AMA’s. Monte pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

“Dude come on. We gotta go.”

 

Tommy somehow managed to unglue his feet and followed Monte off stage. He didn’t see Adam until he was cleaned off, makeup gone, costume off and in his street clothes. Adam walked into the dressing room, slamming the door and locking it. Tommy had thought it over and well, he did say tart it up so he couldn’t blame Adam really. He’s just still a little shocked and freaked out because HE FUCKING KISSED HIM IN FRONT OF MILLIONS OF PEOPLE!

 

“God, Tommy, I’m so sorry. That was uncalled for. I just got really into the song and I wasn’t thinking and I kissed you and just.” He didn’t finish. Tommy could see that he was stressed out. He is too.

 

“You could have warned me you know?” Was all he said. Adam snapped his head in his direction, looking guilty as a motherfucker.

 

“I know and I’m sorry. I didn’t really think, I just kind of did.”

 

“I would have been fine with it if you would have let me know.”

 

“Really?” Adam had a look of shock, disbelief, and what looked like heat? In his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I mean, you can do whatever you want to me on stage. Pull my hair, whatever. Like I told you when I first auditioned, ‘rock and rolls a prostitute’. Just let me know next time huh? That way I’m not freaking out and trying not to hyperventilate on stage.” Tommy tries to laugh it off but his voice is tight as a bow. Adam comes up to him and hugs him for dear life whispering 'sorry' over and over, into his hair. He wraps his arms around Adam’s waist and hugs him back.

 

“It’s fine dude.” Tommy pulled back from the hug but Adam didn’t let him go. He held onto Tommy’s arms, probably thinking he would run out. He would. He’s completely freaked out because he’s half hard and running on adrenaline and just doesn’t know what to think let alone do.

“Get cleaned up. We have to leave soon.”

 

“You’re a great friend, you know that?” Adam says. He looks like he might cry. Tommy can’t handle that right now. He’s got his own shit to think about.

 

“Yeah I know, now hurry up.” With that he leaves the dressing room and heads down the hall to nowhere in particular, just as far away from Adam as possible.

 

That kiss. It’s the only thing he can think about and he hates that. He hates the way he reacted to it. Half hard dick, knees buckling, head spinning and the part that he’s most freaked out about? He fucking kissed _back_! He could have just let Adam kiss him and do nothing, but no. He kissed back and that’s what is killing him right now. He needs a drink. A very strong, very filled drink.

 

He almost runs into Monte in his haste to get away from Adam. Monte can see him freaking out. He rests a hand on his shoulder and Tommy flinches, pulling away from it. He can’t be touched right now. Touching leads to many things and he just can't. He needs to call his friends and family. He needs to talk to someone because he is seriously not cool with this feeling of guilt for kissing Adam back. Monte pulls him out of his racing mind.

 

“Tommy, breathe just breathe. Are you okay? I can’t believe you didn’t say anything about you and Adam being together.” And that’s the straw that breaks the camel’s back. Right there. That one word. _Together_. He turns to Monte and spits out.

 

“We are NOT together! I’m not gay. Not bi. I’m fucking straight dammit! Why the fuck was I picked huh? Why me? What did I ever do or say to lead a fucking _guy_ on into thinking I was anything but straight? It’s fucking disgusting me.” He looks at Monte, and turns around to see who Monte is staring at. Adam. Fuck! By the look on his face, he can see that Adam heard everything he said.

 

“Adam…” Adam turns and walks away. Hurt lining his eyes and creasing his forehead. “Fuck! What have I done?” He could really use that hug now because the shit just hit the fan. He didn't think that tomorrow would be worse. But it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Why did he say that? What the fuck was he thinking? That’s right, he wasn’t thinking at all. That kiss. He’s still a little freaked out about it, but sleeping on it has him feeling really guilty for telling Adam it was okay and then turning around and calling it disgusting.

 

Tommy has been pacing his room ever since he woke up. Mike has tried to talk to him, but nothing is getting through his ‘guilty, need to call Adam’ trance. He feels fucking horrible.

 

Last night after Tommy said those things, he tried to find Adam, but couldn’t find him anywhere. He called his family and friends, telling them that it wasn’t planned and he’s just as shocked, if not more. Everyone thought the performance was…nice. He got an ear full when his sister Lisa got on the phone and started preaching about how he could have pulled away if he didn’t want it and that he could sue Adam or some shit. That leaves this cold dead feeling in his stomach. He’s not suing Adam for a fucking kiss.

 

Tommy gets pulled out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. He picks it up and sees that it’s Monte calling him.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey kid, how are you holding up? Everything okay?” Monte asks. He’s concerned.

 

“I’m fine. Got over the freak out moment a while ago and now I feel like shit for what I said. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you or anything. I need to talk to Adam. Tell him how sorry I am. I feel guilty as fuck because I told him it was cool and then turned around and called it disgusting.”

 

Tommy sighs and flops down on his bed, running a hand through his tangled hair. He really needs a shower. Monte sighed in the phone.

 

“You’re definitely not going to like this. Adam got canceled this morning from Good Morning America, and three other shows. His management is freaking out but he seems more hurt than anything.” The world felt like it just came crashing down over Tommy’s head. Canceled? For a fucking kiss!

 

“It’s because of the kiss isn’t it?” Tommy gets pissed off. “Madonna and Brittany did it and they weren’t shunned for it. Fucking doubled standards.” Tommy grumbled into the phone. Of course he’s going to stick up for Adam because he honestly did nothing wrong, just went over the top and he deserves to go over the top. The industry just wants to fit him into their little box marked ‘normal’ and Adam doesn’t fit. He’s Adam, big and loud and fucking himself!

 

“That and the whole choreography. Him shoving two dancers’ faces into his pelvic area and fondling the other female dancer. That kiss was just the trigger that set the gun off. I feel sorry for him. He wants to apologize for it to everyone and just say it was the performance high or something. I can’t remember what he actually said.” And this pisses Tommy off even more. No.

 

“He better not fucking apologize! He shouldn’t be sorry for showing the world something new. It’s almost 2010. Boundaries need to be broken. Adam was being himself! If he apologizes for this, I will seriously kick his ass.” He needs to call Adam, like now. “I’m going to call him and if he doesn’t answer, I will go to his house, but thanks for calling me Monte. I really appreciate it.” They say their goodbyes and Tommy calls Adam.

 

He put him to voice mail. Tommy grumbles and replies after the damn beep.

 

“I’m on my way and you’d better answer the fucking door when I get there.”

 

He hangs up and makes quick to take a shower and get some clothes on. He put a thin line of eyeliner on and heads to his car. On his way there he goes over what the fuck he’s actually going to say to Adam. He thinks that starting off with I’m sorry would be good, but Adam apologizing to people who fucking don’t deserve it, pisses him off even more.

 

When he pulls into Adam’s drive way, it honestly doesn’t look like Adam’s home. He steps out of the car and walks up to the door and bangs on it. “Adam, open the fucking door.” No answer. He texts him.

 

Tommy: _I know where the fucking spare key is. If you don’t open this door I will come in there and kick your ass!_

 

Tommy waits all of twenty seconds before he goes to the plant next to the door and sticks his hand in the tree part, grabbing the key and going back to the door to open it.

 

When he gets inside, he hears music coming from upstairs. He takes his shoes off and walks towards the stairs, listening to find the location of the music. It’s not loud but it is really fucking depressing. He gently slinks up the stairs, going slower than a turtle. This is pretty much breaking and entering, but he doesn’t fucking care. When he reaches the top step, he stops and looks around, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Adam and his fucking dark ass purple paint, Tommy thinks as he walks along the hallway.

 

He reaches the bathroom first and puts his ear to the door. Nothing. He goes to the guest room that Adam had made up like a music room. Nothing. That leaves one place, and even though Tommy’s been over here a million times in the last month, he has never been to or seen Adam’s room.

 

He puts his ear to the door and hears music and shuffling. He knocks and waits. The music gets turned off and he hears Adam coming to the door. When he opens it, Tommy pushed his way through. “Why the fuck won’t you answer your phone when I call?” He feels guilty instantly when he turns around and sees the look on Adam’s face. Guilt, sadness? Things that shouldn’t be there.

 

Adam doesn’t say anything. He just continues what he was doing before Tommy came through the door. He’s packing? Where the fuck is he going? Tommy sits on the bed, a thousand questions mauling around in his head, when finally he sighs.

 

“Man look, I’m sorry for what I said last night about the kiss. It was completely uncalled for and I shouldn’t have even thought it. I was shocked and freaked out and stressed because my family and friends were watching and I didn’t want to hear what they had to say.” It’s mostly true. Except for the part where he kissed back. He’s still not completely over that yet, but he’s working on it. He just won’t tell Adam that.

 

Tommy is looking at his hands in his lap when he hears Adam stop what he’s doing and come over. He doesn’t sit on the bed, but right in the small space between Tommy’s legs on the floor. He pulls Tommy’s hand into his and speaks for the first time since Tommy got there.

 

“This is in no way, shape or form your fault. I shouldn’t have done that and I’m sorry.” Tommy pulls his hands away from Adam’s and grabs his face so Adam can look him in the eyes for the next thing he’s about to say.

 

“If you apologize one more time for that kiss and the rest of the performance, I will personally kick your ass for it. Got it?” It doesn’t come out harsh. Caring is more like it.

 

Adam has this dead look in his eye and it seriously shatters Tommy’s heart. He hates that someone is doing this to Adam. He just wants to beat the ever living shit out of them. He’s mostly the problem and feels like kicking his own ass too.

 

“I have to apologize. My actions have severe consequences and I need to face them.” Tommy is searching his eyes for any lie in that statement and can’t find one. He sighs. Here we go.

 

“You have no reason to feel sorry for anything. The Rolling Stones magazine didn’t name you the Wild Idol so you could pick dandelions with Kris Allen.” Adam crack a little smile and that made Tommy beam. “They expected you to bring it and make it over the top. And you did. Way over the top. You shouldn’t be sorry for showing the world something new. It’s almost 2010. Boundaries need to be broken and set differently. You need to show people the side of rock and roll they haven’t seen.”

 

Adam rests his head on Tommy’s lap and Tommy mindlessly cards his fingers through Adam’s hair. “I don’t ever want to see you this vulnerable again. No apologizing, no mistakes. Have fun and do what you do best. Be yourself.”

 

Adam looks up at him and smiles big for the first time and Tommy feels really proud of himself. “That’s the most I’ve heard you talk since you auditioned for the band.” Tommy laughs at that.

 

“Don’t get used to it.” Then he gets serious again. “So are we okay?”

 

“Yeah, no apologizing and no mistakes. And ask you next time I want to mouth fuck you on stage. Got it.” He smiles fondly at Adam and pulls him onto the bed and hugs him. It’s a little awkward because it’s Adam’s bed and they’re lying on it, but what the fuck. He feels like he can conquer the world right about now.

 

“Good, I’m glad were okay.”

 

 

They talk about the canceled performances and Adam tells him that he was booked for other shows, wanting the background story for him and Adam. The AMA kiss and why it happened. Then he rants about them only wanting to know that and his album coming out today.

 

“I bet they won’t even ask about the album. They only want to know who you are, why we kissed, and if were dating, but don’t forget about the crotch grinding. The management has told me to play it safe and tell them the truth.”

 

Tommy looks at Adam over his bowl of homemade chicken soup. “What is the truth exactly?”

 

“That your straight, the kiss was a fluke and not planned, just an adrenaline rush, and we are not dating. The dance moves weren’t planned, etcetera, etcetera.” Adam smiles at him a little. It really doesn’t reach his eyes but Tommy doesn’t ask why. He lets it slide because he’s sure he doesn’t want to know.

 

After Tommy and Adam talk some more, Tommy asks Adam about the packing thing.

 

“We’re performing at Gridlock for New Year’s.”

 

“Are you fucking serious? New York!”

 

“Yeah, but no stage stunts and we have to rehearse the songs we’re doing for the performance.”

 

“Awesome!”

 

 

Adam was right when he said the talk show hosts only wanted to know about the kiss and dancing stunts. Tommy is in the green room back stage, listening to the conversation. It’s kind of funny how they only care about Adam’s sexuality. They were on the set of The Early Show, so he listened to the women speaking. (Pulling most of the interview from the real one.)

 

“Welcome back, we’re here with Pop sensation Adam Lambert! Good morning Adam.”

 

“Good morning.”

 

“Did you have any idea that your performance at the AMA’s would ignite this fire storm?”

 

“No clue, no clue at all. Um, you know I was really looking forward to it. I worked really hard with my dancers and my band for about 2 weeks, putting that together. And I admit, I did get carried away, but I don’t see anything wrong with it. I do see how people got offended and that was not my intention. My intention was to just interpret the lyrics of the song and have a good time up there.”

 

“Did you plan when you were rehearsing… did you include those sexually charged moves in the rehearsal?”

 

“Those kind of came from more of an impromptu place. Um no, those were not rehearsed.”

 

“Can you understand why the parents of little kids that have watched you since Idol, would be upset with the performance?”

 

“Yeah, I suppose I can understand why there upset and I honestly… it didn’t cross my mind, children. It was almost 11 o’clock and I didn’t…you know it was a night time show, and I was there in the audience with mostly adults and sometimes I forget, oh there’s a camera on. You know, I come from the theatre and I’m kind of programmed to look at who’s in the live audience. I saw some of my favorite artists and just wanted to let loose. I mean I had a great time. Unfortunately there were people upset but there were people who enjoyed it, so like Idol, I have the tendency to divide people and you know apples and oranges. You either like it or you don’t.”

 

“Since you’ve kind of had time to think about it, do you think you should apologize to the children?”

 

“Honestly, I think it’s up to the parents to discern what their child is watching on television.”

 

“Well they had no idea they were about to see something like that on national television.”

 

“See it this way. Lady Gaga smashing whiskey bottles, Janet Jackson grabbing her own dancers’ crotch, Eminem talked about how Slim Shady has 17 rapes under his belt. There’s a lot of very adult material on the AMA’s this year and I know I wasn’t the only one. I’m not using it as an excuse, and I don’t think I offended anyone with those moves in my choreography. But I have yet to hear about those things going on.”

 

“You had said previously that there’s a double standard when it comes to male performers. Do you think that standard happened when you kissed your keyboardist?”

 

“Yes, Madonna and Brittany made out on stage and everyone passed it as hot and okay but when two men do it, it’s wrong and ewe, gross. So yeah, there are a lot of double standards going on here, but hey if you can’t take the heat, stay out of the kitchen.”

 

“Well in other news, your album released today. How do you feel about releasing your first album?”

 

“I’m so stoked to see the fans’ reactions. A lot of effort and time was put into it and I just hope that the fans really enjoy it.”

 

“Well there you have it. Adam Lambert everybody.”

 

Tommy just wanted to jump in joy after the interview. Yeah a little minor issues but Adam didn’t apologize. When Adam came back stage, he looked at Tommy for approval over the interview. Tommy walked over and pulled him into a huge ass hug. “That was amazing, I’m so proud of you for not apologizing. Kids should have been in bed by then anyways. You were incredible.”

 

“Thanks, I feel a little bad for the child part, but like you said they should have been in bed.”

 

After the 6 or 7 sum interviews they had that day. Tommy was to NOT get interviewed. They didn’t want a whole shenanigan of people bombarding him with questions. Yes, he was still new to this, but he didn’t need to be harassed and the management fully backed that request up.

 

When Tommy got home that night, he was exhausted. He had already talked to his friends about Gridlock and everyone was so syke’d for him, wishing him farewell and to have a beer on them. He fell into bed with his clothes, shoes, and makeup on.

 

He woke up to Kitt all up in his face, purring like a maniac. He really hates cats. Tommy pushed the cat off of him and went to the kitchen where he assumed Mike was. When he got to the living room, he just stood there staring at Mike and, was that Mia?

 

“Guys? Am I going crazy or are you seriously making out on the couch?” They pull back from each other when they hear Tommy speak. “You know what? Never mind, I’m getting juice and taking a shower, then heading to Adam’s. Make out all you want then.”

 

They just stare at him like they’ve never seen him before, probably expecting him to freak out or something. Why would he? They are not his responsibility and he could care less who they fuck, even if it is each other.

 

He goes into the bathroom and looks into the mirror to see how much damage him not taking the makeup off did to his skin. Not much, except for making him look like the living dead. He strips his clothes and then hops in the shower. While washing his body he thinks about the songs he’s going to perform at Gridlock. He hasn’t listened to Adam’s album yet, let alone gone to buy it. Maybe he should, just to get a head start on the bass part. After the shower, he gets dressed and does a shitty job at putting his makeup on, then leaves the apartment, to go to, of all places, Wally World.

 

When he gets there, he heads straight to the music section. He could actually buy not only Adam’s album, but a couple of albums he doesn’t have yet by his favorite artists. When he gets to the metal section, he looks at the selection. Not much. Let’s move on. He goes to the pop/rock section and finds Adam’s album. Damn, people are buying it left and right. There was only one copy left. He snatched it before any fan girl can and heads to the front, where check out is.

 

“Excuse me? Are you Adam Lambert’s keyboardist?”

 

He looks over to see a girl no older than 14 staring at him. “Nope.”

 

She looks so disappointed. “I’m his bassist.” She perks up instantly and asks for an autograph, which turns into people staring, which also turns into him giving out more autographs. Wow, being Adam’s bassist has a lot of perks.

 

When he finally gets through to the checkout lady, she looks a little disgusted. While he hands her the cash she says, “Men kissing men is an abomination.”

 

He would laugh at that, but he goes straight faced and replies, “Honey, don’t knock it till you try it.” With that he leaves her, mouth hanging open and everything.

 

When he gets to Adam’s, he is seriously laughing about what he said to the cashier and hopes Adam finds it half as funny. When he gets to the door, he knocks and then waits. Adam appears minutes later with the remote control in hand.

 

“Tommy.” He sighs.

 

“Adam.” Tommy sighs back sarcastically and then walks in with the Wally World bag in hand. “Got you a little something. It was the last one so I hope you like it. No refunds.” He hands the bag over to Adam, who seriously looks really excited.

 

“You got me something! Aww how sweet.” He opens it up and his face falls. He pulls his CD out and just looks at it like it’s a foreign object. “Is this some kind of joke Tommy? Because I seriously don’t get the punch line.”

 

Tommy laughs, “No that’s not a joke, put it in.” He walks over to the couch while Adam grudgingly puts his CD in the stereo. Then comes over to sit next to Tommy while it plays out. Not bad. Not what he would usually listen to, but hey, it’s seriously not bad, good even.

 

“So I signed my first autographs today.”

 

“Autographs, as is more than one?” He nods. Adam literally high pitched squeals in his ear, pulling him into a hug. “That’s so awesome Tommy! Oh I wish I'd been there.”

 

“Yeah, then the checkout lady gave me grief so I turned her own shit back on her.”

 

“What’d she say?”

 

“That two males kissing was an abomination.”

 

“Oh god, what’d you say to that? Please tell me you didn’t punch her.” Tommy seriously looks at Adam, waiting for his punch line but found none.

 

“I don’t hit girls’ jackass. Mama taught me right, thank you very much. But I seriously told her not to knock it until she tried it.”

 

Adam is doubled over in laughter. “Did you seriously say that? No lie?” He nods and gets a kick out of Adam not being able to breathe.

 

“Yeah, I mean she was being a bitch and talking all mighty like she knew everything, so I rained on her parade.” Tommy shrugs, he regrets nothing. Well maybe the part where he walked out of the store, swaying his hips, just to piss her off. But for defending purposes, he felt like totally inclined to do it.

 

“Oh god, you deserve a comedian award or some shit. Can you settle for ice cream?”

 

Tommy nods excitedly. “Fucking love ice cream. Please tell me you have Cookies and Cream!”

 

Adam goes to his freezer and checks. Yep, he sure does. He grabs a spoon and then heads back to the living room, handing Tommy the ice cream and spoon and then sits down next to him.

 

Tommy immediate starts chowing. He fucking loves C&C ice cream. He would give his left nut for it. No lies. He looks over at Adam in the middle of a bite filled with the cookie, and sees him staring. “Do you want a bite?” He extends the spoon forward to Adam’s mouth.

 

Adam shakes his head. “No, I’m on a diet. No sugar for me. Thanks though.”

 

Tommy’s eyes bug out of his head. Diet? Adam? Adam and diet don’t ever need to go together in a sentence. “Why the fuck are you on a diet? You look fine to me.” He rakes his eyes all over Adam’s body. He looks firm and soft in all the right places, you know for a gay dude. Tommy hasn’t really judged a guy on his appearance before so he’s a little worried that he might say something wrong.

 

Adam laughs a little, hiding his blush with a sheepish smile. “Dude, obviously you’re in La La land or something because I don’t look anything close to fine. I need to lose like 20 pounds before I look anything _close_ to fine. Why do you think I never take my shirt off around anyone?”

 

Tommy never really thought of it before but now that he looks back, he has never seen Adam even attempt to take his shirt off when he was in a room with people in it. “True. About the shirt thing but I still say you look fine. Great even. I would kill for your legs dude.” When did this conversation start to turn gay? Tommy blushes at what he just said. “Well you know, I mean–“

 

“Nope you already said it. Can’t take it back now!” Adam says cheerfully.

 

“Oh so you were just fishing for compliments huh?”

 

“No but thanks for them anyways. I started my diet the day before the AMA’s and then I started exercising last night. My thighs hurt so fucking badly. That’s why when you came over, I had the remote in my hand. I figured a day of watching movies or TV was better than a day exercising.”

 

Tommy fully agrees on that. Exercise sucks ass. “You mind if I watch with you? Mia and Mike are at the apartment playing kissy goo goo face with each other and I definitely don’t need to see my two best friends’ macking on each other.” He shivers at the thought and Adam just laughs.

 

“Can’t handle watching your best friends fall in love huh?”

 

“It’s not that. It’s just, I see Mia as a sister and Mike as a brother and if you look at it from my perspective, I really don’t want to see my so called brother and sister swapping spit with each other all fucking night. I will have night mares for the rest of my life and definitely don’t need the mental image it brings when I talk about it.”

 

“Well you know that you’re always welcome here. Even if it is to get away from your spit swapping friends.”

 

“Awesome. So, what do you want to watch?”

 

“Have you ever seen Spartacus Blood and Sand? It’s like soft core porn but with like gruesome action and blood and guts flying everywhere.”

 

“You had me at gruesome man. Put it on.” Tommy gets comfortable, setting the now empty C&C carton on the coffee table and settling against the back of the couch. Adam gets situated on the couch and then puts it on.

 

During the show, Tommy scoots closer to Adam, snuggling up to his side without even acknowledging it. He finally notices it when Adam just puts his arm around him and cuddles up. Tommy honestly loves to fucking cuddle and Adam is all warm and soft and willing. Tommy rests his head on Adam’s shoulder and watches as Spartacus kills 4 Gladiator during his execution.

 

Adam wasn’t lying when he said it was soft core porn because throughout the whole fucking thing, all you see is ass, cock, tits, and pussy. He laughs every time Batiatus says ‘Jupiter’s Cock’. He chokes on another laugh, thinking how gay this is and not in the non funny way either. They literally talk about ramming cock in ass and sticking fingers up the ass and wiggling them, shitting gold and what not. Tommy is cracking up by the end of the 8th episode.

 

“I can’t watch anymore Adam. This show is seriously killing me. The sex is hot, but seriously? Them talking about ramming cock in ass and wiggling fingers is killing me. I can’t fucking breathe.” Tommy is still laughing as Adam switched it to True Blood and seriously? He watches this? “You seriously watch True Blood Adam?”

 

Adam looks over at him. “You’ve never seen True Blood?” He shakes his head. Adam gaped in mock horror. “That just won’t do. Come and watch.”

 

“As long as it has nothing to do with sparkling Vampires who shine in the sun and shit. Vampires don’t do that, and real men don’t sparkle.”

 

“Hey fucker, I do!”

 

“You’re not real! You’re not even from Planet Earth, I hear. What did the fans call it? Planet Fierce? Where you’re like the glittery Prince or some shit with David Bowie as your daddy?”

 

Adam pushes him over and laughs at him. “No! My fans have very wonderful and creative imaginations. I got on twitter after the AMA’s and like seriously? They were tweeting about me being into S&M. I am so vanilla.”

 

Tommy laughs at that. “You are so not vanilla. Especially the kiss you planted on me at the AMA’s. You grabbed me up like a rag doll and like fucked my tonsils dude. So you can’t even go with vanilla. Maybe like marble swirl or something, but definitely not vanilla.”

 

“You think it wasn’t true, about me being vanilla?”

 

“No, but you can’t seriously say that you’re vanilla. I mean you walked a dancer on a leash. You had spikes and chains and fucking strapped things for costumes. I think I should know, I was in a strap feathery thing, which itched like a mother fucker by the way, and that dancer had what looked like a ball gag around their neck. So yeah, of course your fans are going to think you like the kinky sex.”

 

Adam smirks at this. “I guess, I mean those were accessories and shit, just stage clothes but I can see where you’re coming from.”

 

“Now, are we going to watch a movie or talk about how much you’re not vanilla?”

 

“Movie! You pick, I’m going to get us something to drink. What do you want?”

 

“Whatever you’re having is perfectly fine with me.”

 

Adam walks into the kitchen and Tommy’s mind starts to wander. He kind of wants to get fucking wasted. They need to go out clubbing with the band and get trashed before Gridlock or something.

 

“Hey Adam, we need to go clubbing with the band sometime.”

 

Adam walks back into the living room with two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. It looks very expensive. He places the glass in Tommy’s hand, pouring some wine into it and then doing the same to his. He sits down and takes a sip.

 

“That would be fun. Gridlock will have a lot of partying for us though. You know, because it's New Year’s and shit. I still can’t believe we’re going to New York.”

 

“Gridlock is going to be the party of like the century. I’ve never been outside of California, but have always wanted to.” Tommy says.

 

“Well consider this something to cross off your list before you die.” Adam chuckles and then they sit back to watch more TV.

 

Around midnight, Tommy tells Adam he should probably get going.

 

“You could stay the night if you want? There’s plenty of room and it gives you the chance to not walk in on Mia and Mike making out again. Or even worse. Fucking.”

 

He’s got a good point. Why not stay? “Okay.”

 

Tommy tells Adam that he’s going to bed, after the movie and a shower. When the movie was over, Adam went to clean the dishes and Tommy went to take a shower. He noticed that the bathroom looked like a Medieval Egyptian way of life, but with the ‘now – a – days’ accessories. When he hopped in, he started to wash his body quickly, so Adam can get to his bathroom okay without having to piss at the neighbors or holding it in until Tommy decided it was time to come out of the bathroom.

 

He went to Adam’s guest room. He got dressed in boxer briefs and then climbed into bed falling asleep instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

When Tommy wakes up, he starts to freak out. This is definitely not his room or bed. Then last night floods back to his memory and he remembers telling Adam that he was going home and Adam suggesting he stay the night. He breathes a little better now that he knows where he is. Then he sits up in the bed and looks around, just taking in the room.

 

It looks nothing like Adam’s house. His house is full of color and this room just screams ‘paint me’. It’s bland and white, with these turquoise colored curtains that make the room look loud. There is a little desk with stacks of paper all over it, and CD’s with cases. Posters are discarded along the floor, close to the desk but that about covers it.

 

He gets up and walks to the bathroom. When he opens the guest door, he’s flooded with the aroma of food. He quickly takes a piss and then goes downstairs to the kitchen. When he steps into the door way, he stops. He folds his arms across his chest, leaning into the door frame, and takes in the sight.

 

Adam is cooking scrambled eggs, bacon and what smells suspiciously like pancakes. Tommy’s stomach growls at the last one. It’s been forever since he’s had pancakes. Adam walks over to the sink and adds a little water to the mix, probably thinking the cakes are coming out too thick. He heads back over to the stove and pours in the mix. When he goes to get something out of the fridge, he spots Tommy. His face breaks out in a huge smile.

 

“Hey there sleepy head. I didn’t expect you for another 15 minutes.” He says, way too cheery for it to be 9 in the morning.

 

“I had to pee, and when I opened the guest door, this invaded my nose. It smells fucking fantastic.” He waves a hand at the stove to point at the food being cooked.

 

He walks in and sits at the dining room table that is set with napkins at each end.

 

“Well I figured you might want a home cooked meal for a change.” Adam grabs what he needed, orange juice and heads back to the counter to get cups. He pours Tommy a glass and a cup of coffee, setting them on the table.

 

“Thanks.” Tommy picks up the coffee first and takes a small sip. He hums at the burst of vanilla that floods his mouth. French vanilla is very good coffee.

 

“Hmmm.” Adam is too busy flipping jacks to pay attention, so Tommy gets up with his coffee in hand and goes over to stand next to him.

 

“Need any help?” Tommy is eyeing the bacon sizzling on the flat pan. It looks about done, and super delicious.

 

“You can flip the bacon if you’d like, but other than that, everything is set.” He turns off the burner for the pancakes and then heads over to the cabinet and gets the plates. Tommy asks where the silverware is and Adam points to the drawer. When he gets the silverware out, he puts them on the table and then goes back to the bacon to flip.

 

“I forgot to ask, did you sleep well?”

 

“I woke up and freaked out because I didn’t know where I was for second.” Tommy truthfully admits. “But other than that, dude, I fucking love your bed. It’s so soft and warm.”

 

“I figured you like it. It’s brand new.”

 

“Yes, very nice.”

 

They sit down and Adam goes back to the stove to turn off the burner and get the bacon. He brings it back and starts filling his plate. Tommy over fills his with everything. Adam sits down and laughs.

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Mike is starving you.”

 

“You on een owe uh hah o i.” Tommy says over a mouth full of pancake.

 

Adam giggles. “I didn’t even understand a word you just said. It was kind of cute.”

 

Tommy swallows hard and then repeats it. “I said you don’t even know the half of it.” He chuckles nervously.

 

“Nice, so what are you doing for Christmas?”

 

After Tommy finished off the last of his pancakes and started on the bacon, he swallows. “Nothing really. Christmas, I’m going to my parents to visit and have dinner. I’ll probably stay to watch my niece and nephew open up their presents.” He shrugs. The only thing that he hates about holidays is too many people you don’t know because they don’t come around often, talking to you about when you were a baby.

 

“Well Monte is having the band over for Christmas Eve dinner.” He shrugs. “Kind of weird to celebrate Christmas you know?”

 

Tommy looks up from his eggs, “What do you mean? Your folks didn’t celebrate Christmas?” He didn’t understand why he didn’t celebrate it. Everyone he knew was all gung ho about Christmas coming up.

 

“Uhm, well were Jewish, so no, we don’t celebrate Christmas. But we do celebrate Hanukkah.” Now he understands, wait…

 

Tommy looks at Adam for a second. “I thought Jewish people wore those things on their heads and had dark hair, with the two curls coming down in the front?” Maybe he watches too many movies.

 

Adam spits out his orange juice. “What? Oh my God, I wore those ‘things’ on my head when I was in middle school, but not anymore. Their itchy as fuck. And you watch too many movies man.” Adam is still giggling as Tommy sits there and looks stupid.

 

“Then where did the ginger hair come from?” Yes, he’s seen Adam’s High School picture. Freckles and ginger hair.

 

“I honestly don’t know really. I mean my dad’s hair is reddish sort of, but looks more blond and my mom’s hair is brown. So is Neil’s I might add. I guess I just got stuck with the red roots.” He rolls his eyes.

 

“Oh, well there’s something you don’t learn every day. So why do you cover the freckles and dye the ginger?”

 

“I absolutely hate my freckles and my RED hair. Stop calling it ginger.” Adam mock glares, but ruins it with a smile.

 

Tommy smiles back, “But you are ginger and freckly. You were kind of cute when you were little.”

 

“Kind of? No, I was fat and pizza faced and just plain ugly.”

 

“You can’t even tell with all the freckles.” Tommy snicker, muttering ‘ginger’ under his breath.

 

“I heard that asshole and we are so done with this conversation!”

 

Tommy is still laughing after he’s helped Adam with the dishes.

 

“Well I have to go, but I’ll see you at Monte’s dinner thing okay?” Tommy says after he’s gotten dressed and is now getting ready to head out the door.

 

“Okay, see you then.” Adam says as he pulls Tommy into a hug, kissing his hair.

 

Tommy blushes and then heads out the door to his car. When he gets in, he waves at Adam as he pulls out of the drive way. While he’s driving he thinks about the Christmas dinner and about Adam being Jewish. He honestly never knew and it kind of excites him to learn about the Jewish tradition. If Adam even really knows it all that well.

 

 

When Christmas week comes around, he freaks out because he didn’t get anything and really needs to go shopping. There’s only one person for that and plus, it’s so close to Christmas, he doesn’t even know if they have what he’s looking for. He calls Adam.

 

He doesn’t give Adam a chance to even say hello. “I need you as soon as possible. Emergency. My house, fifteen minutes; be here.” With that he hangs up and keeps pacing around his living room. Mike walks in and just stares at him for a good five minutes before he interrupts his carpet burning.

 

“You keep that up and we won’t have carpet left in that spot.” He crosses his arm and leans into the wall.

 

Tommy stops abruptly and just stares at him. “Fuck you, I’m freaking out because I haven’t gotten Tyler and Samantha anything for Christmas and I don’t know what to get them and I don’t even know if the store has it and I talked to Adam –“

 

Mike just walks away even though he can still hear Tommy rambling about in the living room.

 

Tommy finally stops talking when someone frantically knocks on the door. He walks over and swings the door open. Adam is standing there trying really hard to catch his breath and not faint while Tommy just rushes to the coffee table to get his phone and keys. “Finally, let’s go.” He passes Adam and heads to Adam’s car. Adam follows quickly behind really confused, because he thought Tommy was dying or something.

 

When they get in, Adam looks over at a really freaked out Tommy and just waits.

 

“Come on Lambert, we don’t have all day. I need to get to the mall, so we can get my niece and nephew something for Christmas. You’re the only person I know who loves to shop so step on the pedal and go!”

 

After about five minutes of driving, Adam finally speaks. “So, you call me about ready to have a heart attack and I come to your house in the process of an oxygen attack, so that you can go Christmas shopping.” It wasn’t said like a question but it wasn’t rhetorical either. Tommy finally looks at him, calmed down by now and sighs.

 

“I’m sorry. I put it off until the last minute without thinking and then this week comes and I freak out, giving you a freaked out Tommy Joe over needing to get presents for my sister’s kids. Sorry.” He says again. He’s calmed down now that Adam is here and their going shopping, but he still doesn’t know what to get them or if they’ll have what he wants to get them.

 

“Well, what do you want to get them?”

 

Tommy groans in frustration. “I don’t fucking know. That’s why you’re here. To help me figure it out.”

 

“Oh.” Is all Adam says. He can’t really say anything to that because he honestly doesn’t know what to say, so he changes the subject. “So, what do you want for Christmas?”

 

Tommy snorts. “About a gazillion dollars so I can live happily rich, with pool girls and sports cars. Living the all American male dream. What do you want Adam?” He says sarcastically. But seriously wondering.

 

“Ha ha fucking ha Tommy Joe. But seriously what do you want? And I already have what I want so surprise me.” He laughs.

 

Tommy doesn’t know what he wants but he does know he doesn’t want Adam spending his money on him. “You don’t have to get me anything man, seriously.”

 

“What if I want to?”

 

“Surprise me?”

 

“Deal.”

 

They reach the mall and head inside, going straight for the toy stores. Tommy finds this Christmas Barbie and gets it for Samantha. When they head into Choo-Choo Toddlers, he finds this awesome set of Power Ranger action figures with the villains and the ship for each individual figure. He gets that for Tyler, hoping he’ll enjoy it.

 

After shopping for the twins (did he forget to mention that they’re 5 year old twins?) Adam and he go to this really gothic store that’s pretty close to Hot Topic, but so far off the radar. It’s called Pleasures. And it’s not a sex store. There’s clothing, hats, belts, accessories and more.

 

“Oh my god Tommy. You have to try this on!” Adam is holding up a way too tight, second skin shirt that Tommy really doesn’t want to try on. But he does anyways to amuse Adam.

 

“Fine, but you have to try this on.” He holds up a shirt, well you can’t really call it a shirt when the only thing calling it a shirt is that it wraps around your whole body. It looks like the thing he wore for the AMA’s but with more chains and leather and buckles. He fully expects Adam to turn it down, but he genuinely looks excited to try it on. And the motherfucker calls himself _Vanilla_!

 

Adam goes first because Tommy needs some inspirational coaching to even try to fit into that shirt and plus he wants to see if Adam can actually work the thing. When Adam finally comes out, Tommy’s jaw hits the floor while he rakes his eyes up and down Adam’s body. _Holy shit!_ The dude looks, dare he say it, sexy as hell!

 

“So, how do I look? Does it even go like this? You think I should get it or just put–“ He stops when he looks up and sees the look on Tommy’s face. He looks like he can’t breathe and the only thing holding him together are his clothes. Adam smirks. “See something you like Ratliff?” He turns and shakes his ass, laughing good naturedly until he turns back around, seeing Tommy still staring at him. “Is it seriously that bad?” He looks down at himself and then heads over to the mirror.

 

Tommy is standing there trying _really_ fucking hard not to stare but God damn, the boy has some really nice hips, and the curve of his back – no, he is definitely not going there because he shouldn’t think like that, but Adam looks like he came out of a wet dream. Tommy finally gets his movement back and slowly, so very fucking slowly, walks towards Adam who is standing by the mirror, looking at the ‘shirt’.

 

Tommy just comes up behind him and brings his hand up to touch it, wanting really badly to know what it feels like. He runs a fingertip along the leather on his back and then brings up both hands and skims over Adam's hips, mesmerized by the feel of it on skin. It feels rough but smooth and a little tight but form fitting. He breathes out, not realizing he was holding his breath. “Jesus.” He whispers to himself.

 

Adam just stands there frozen, not knowing what to do and not really wanting to break Tommy’s trance because Tommy is touching his hips? Yeah, that’s kind of turning him on. He rethinks what he just said and doesn’t move an inch while he feels Tommy moving his hands all over the thing, walking to his front and running his hands along his stomach, just touching. When he reaches his chest, before Adam can saying anything, a sales women comes over.

 

“Can I help you look for something?”

 

And just like that, the trance they were under is broken. Tommy rips his hands away like someone burned them and Adam jumps back like Tommy burned him. They look at her with wide eyes and Adam is the one to speak.

 

“U-u-uh…. n-n-no… w-were fine, t-thanks.”

 

“Okay, just let me know if you need anything.” After that she walks away.

 

Tommy is staring wide eyed at Adam and when he looks at him, he drops his gaze to the floor. _That was totally not weird. That was totally not weird. That was totally not fucking weird!_ Tommy chants in his head.

 

“So do you think I should get it?” Adam asks after a couple of minutes, trying to defuse the awkward silence that crept in there.

 

“No, yes, maybe? No. Fuck, I don’t know!”

 

“Okay, I’m going to go with the no. Yeah, going to go take this off now.” He rushes to the changing room and Tommy plops his ass on the ground and covers his face with his hands. _That was totally not weird. That was totally not weird. That was totally not fucking weird._ He is seriously trying to convince himself. Why did he tell Adam not to buy it? It looked good? _Understatement of the fucking century right there Ratliff! You were practically fucking drooling over it._

 

He really wants to pretend that this didn’t happen, but it did and he’s fucking making it weird. _Just forget about it and when he comes back, talk about something different._

 

When Adam comes back, he changes the subject entirely. “I think the kids will like what they got don’t you?” _Lame, lame as all fuck dude!_

 

“Uhm, yeah I think they will.”

 

“Yeah.” Tommy breathes out.

 

 

They don’t really talk much after that day. Three days later, and it's Monte’s Christmas Eve party for the - what Adam prefers to call them, Glamily. When Tommy arrives, everyone but Adam is there and just chit chatting away. He quickly picks up the story and listens while everyone talks.

 

When Adam arrives, everyone brings him up to speed and he catches right on.

 

“Since we know Adam is Jewish, Lisa and I put up some stars of David ornaments on the tree.” Monte says while pointing to the tree.

 

“Wow, you really shouldn't have Monte! But thank you.” He hugs Monte and then gets up to go to the kitchen to hug Lisa.

 

Tommy follows suit because he hasn’t met Lisa and would really like to. When he walks in, Adam and Lisa are having a conversation about babies, he thinks. Adam sees him walk in and smiles, beckoning him over.

 

He glides right into Adam’s hug, and then things are good again. He smiles thinking how stupid he was to think things would be weird. They finally finish their conversation and Lisa looks at him. “Hi, are you Adam’s new boyfriend?”

 

Adam and Tommy start laughing at that and can’t stop until Monte comes in to see what the hell happened. “What’s going on?” He seems very amused at Adam and Tommy holding each other while laughing their asses off.

 

Adam says, “Lisa…she thinks…Tommy…I…dating.” He can barely get the words out, he laughing so hard.

 

Lisa just stands there looking dumbstruck until Tommy’s name rings a bell. Her eyes light up. “Oh, you’re the multi-talented bassist Monte’s been itching for me to meet!” She extends her arms and he goes in to hug her.

 

“Yeah, and no, Adam and I aren’t boyfriends. Just friends.”

 

“Best friends.” Adam countersues.

 

“The best!”

 

“We get it, we get it, you guys are the fucking bestest best friends there ever was. Can we eat now?” Monte pipes in irritably.

 

Adam and Tommy giggle some more. Tommy’s just happy that he doesn’t have to walk on egg shells any more. Well that is until Adam sees what Tommy got him.

 

They all get to the dining room table and sit down after they helped Lisa bring the food in. When everyone’s comfortable, they dig in and make light conversation.

 

After diner, everyone says that it’s time to open presents. The deal was everyone got one present for someone and they all traded. Tommy got Adam something, who got Monte something, who got LP something, who got Lisa something, and who go Tommy something. When they all have their gifts, they open them up one at a time.

 

Since it was Monte's house they made him go first. He opened his gift and pulled out a big ass blanket with his family’s names on it. He looks over at Adam. “How did you get this?”

 

“I have my ways. It’s for the tour. You can have a piece of your family with you always.”

 

Monte goes over and hugs Adam tightly. Then it’s LP’s turn. He gets glow in the dark drum sticks. He thanks Monte with a hug and then Lisa opens hers. LP got her a black fluffy robe with a big ‘L’ on the back and front. Then it’s Tommy’s turn. He opens Lisa’s present and sees that she got him Spider webbed creepers. He gives her a big sloppy kiss on the cheek and then it's Adam’s turn.

 

When he opens his present from Tommy, his eyes go wide and he looks over at him.

 

“Did you seriously get this?”

 

“It looked good and you seemed to like it.” Tommy shrugs and then bends his head blushing.

 

“What is it?” Monte pipes in, taking the shirt Adam had tried on at the mall and running his fingers through it.

 

“It’s a shirt Adam tried on at the mall. He seemed to really like it and I kind of went weird on him. It looked really good.” Tommy smiles at Adam, who has a heated look in his eyes.

 

“Okay?”

 

The conversation was dropped when it was time for the kids to open up their presents from the band. After their dinner and present opening, Tommy left without saying really anything except that he had to go to his parents’ house. Everyone said goodbye and Adam gave him a hug, saying that he liked the present. Tommy blushes and then leaves quickly.

 

When he got to his parents’ house, Tommy went to bed. The next day he spent all day helping his mom cook. They had dinner and opened up their gifts. The twins really loved Tommy’s gifts.

 

Gridlock was coming faster than they expected and they had about 3 days to rehearse. It was very crammed and they spent more than 2 hours a day practicing all the songs they needed to learn.

 

When the day came for them to head to New York, Tommy was freaking out. He hated planes. The idea of flying and plummeting to your ultimate death, left him a little queasy. He sat next to LP on the plane and when it landed, he made sure that he was the first one off of it.

 

When they all made it to their hotel rooms, everyone went straight to bed for the practice they had early in the morning. Tommy went to his room, and just kind of looked around. He’d been in a hotel before but this was really nice. He sat on the bed after putting his bags by the door, and just felt how soft it was. He didn’t wait any longer. He got undressed and curled up underneath the covers and fell asleep holding himself and snuggling into the pillow.

 

He woke up to his phone going off the hook, and reached over to answer it without looking at the caller ID.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Rise and shine Tommy Joe. We have practice in about an hour.” Adam said.

 

“On it. As soon as my eye lids unglue from each other.” He laughs a little. They're in New York! “See you in a few. Bye!”

 

“Okay, bye.”

 

He gets up and heads to the shower, quickly washing the plane ride off and then gets dressed, heading downstairs to the lobby where everyone was meeting at. When he got there, everyone was there. Adam was turning in the keys and everyone else was standing around looking half dead to the world.

 

“Dudes and dudette, come on guys. We’re in New York!” Tommy said cheerfully. All he got back in response was a lot of moaning and groaning. He chuckled. Tonight was New Year’s and he was so stoked to be performing again.

 

When they all got to the rehearsal studio, they got straight to work. Everything seemed to be going according to plan. The band sounded great and Adam was fucking killing it. Tommy wondered what he’d sound like when they performed.

 

After about 4 hours of rehearsal, they all got whisked away to get into their stage costumes. Tommy wore all black and they fixed his hair to where it fluffed up his two toned fringe. When they finished with his makeup, he wandered around because he didn’t have anything else to do. He ended up going into Adam’s dressing room.

 

“Hey Tommy, you look great!” Adam said to his reflection. Some guy was doing his makeup and doing a fantastic job too.

 

“Hey Adam, you look good too.” Adam was wearing this nice grey suit with glitter all over it and some studs on his shoulders. His hair was kind of in the same hair do as the AMA’s.

 

“You’re not going to try and mouth fuck me tonight are you?” He said jokingly.

 

“Only if you want me to baby.” He winked at him and Tommy blushed.

 

“Fuck you. I already told you that you can do anything you want to me on stage. The fans get a kick out of it.” He laughed. The fans were still talking about their kiss from a month ago. It was kind of funny and creepy all together.

 

“They’re not the only ones.” Adam mumbled under his breath. The only person to catch it was his makeup artist, who smirked.

 

“So who’s your new artist?”

 

“Tommy this is Sutan. Sutan this is Tommy Joe Ratliff, my bassist.”

 

“Oh honey, you are fucking gorgeous! I love your bone structure. You have to let me get my hands on you sometime!” Sutan comes over and hugs Tommy who returns it and then looks at Adam incredulously. Adam rolled his eyes and smiled.

 

“Okay? I’m going to go. See you on stage Adam.” With that Tommy slips out of the room really fast.

 

Sutan turns around to assess Adam. “So when are you going to tell him that you have the hots for him?”

 

“What are you talking a-about? I’m not interested in Tommy! He’s my best friend!”

 

“Oh please honey, you were practically drooling all over the ground he was walking on. As soon as you saw him, your eyes lit up brighter than the New Year’s fireworks so don’t try fucking playing with me. Does he know?”

 

“No, he doesn’t and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t say anything.” Adam said sternly. He knows Sutan.

 

“Whatever you say. But you’re never going to find out if you don’t try.”

 

“He’s straight Sutan. He only dates girls. Just drop it okay?”

 

“Whatever floats your boat, tickles your pickle, or makes your monkey jumps darling.”

 

Tommy is standing at the side of the stage, all kinds of excited. Monte comes up and claps a hand down on his shoulder, making him jump a little.

 

“Whoa there Tommy boy. A little nervous are we?”

 

“No, I’m just really fucking excited man. This is going to be awesome!” Tommy is jumping up and down like a little kid at a candy shop.

 

The rest of the band comes over and joins them, waiting to go up on stage. The announcer calls them up and they head out on stage. Tommy goes to his little corner and straps his bass on. The announcer calls Adam to the stage and the crowd goes wild.

 

They start out with ‘If I Had You’ and the crowd is bumping. Tommy is bouncing around on stage, working his magic. When they get to ‘What Do You Want from Me’, the crowd sings along and sways to the music.

 

When they start the notes to ‘Strut’ the crowd goes wild and Adam just pulls all of their energy in and gives back as good as he gets. Tommy is running around on stage bumping into Monte and Adam, just having the time of his life. He loves performing.

 

When ’Sure Fire Winners’ comes, Adam prances around, gripping Tommy’s hair and then pushing him away. Tommy goes over to Monte and leans into him, strumming out the cords to the song. ‘Soaked’ is where Adam tears up and it’s so emotional that Tommy feels a pang in his heart when he hears the emotion coming into Adam’s voice. When the song is over, Adam wipes his eyes and the crowd erupts into applause.

 

‘Fever’ comes around and Adam sings to Tommy a little, leaning into him when Tommy comes over. Tommy just gets overly excited and fits himself into Adam’s side, head banging to the song. ‘FYE’ comes and the crowd goes ballistic. Adam actually sounds wonderful, hitting those notes and strutting his stuff on stage.

 

Tommy tries to get the stage crew’s attention to let them know that the bass needs to be turned down a little, but they don’t listen. He just shrugs it off and keeps playing. He missed a few notes in ‘SleepWalker’ and ‘Down the Rabbit Hole’. DTRH becomes his new favorite song. He gets his own little solo in there and plays it to its best potential.

 

Everyone in the crowd freaks out when the last song starts. They remember it from Idol. ‘Whole Lotta Love’. Adam just grinds and thrusts his hips towards the crowd, driving them mad. At the end of the song, he belts out the last note, holding it for a few seconds longer than needed and then it’s over.

 

They clamber off stage, giving each other hugs and high fives. LP and Tommy fist bump and Tommy just jumps on his back.

 

When the count down starts, everyone piles around each other, holding hands and counting down the seconds until 2010.

 

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

 

Adam pulls Tommy towards him and kisses him. It’s nothing like the AMA kiss. It’s more soft and a little sweet. Tommy goes plaint and melts into the kiss. When they pull away, Adam hugs him and whispers into his ear.

 

“Happy New Year Tommy Joe.” Then he prances around, giving everyone hugs and kisses.

 

Around 2 in the morning, everyone has had their fair share of drinks and Tommy is a little more than half way drunk. He’s been talking to fans the last half hour and they keep asking him if Adam’s a good kisser. They keep buying him drinks left and right.

 

“Yeah, he’s a good kisser.” Tommy answers honestly.

 

They all squeal and flail about how cute they are together and ask if they’re dating. Tommy just laughs and says no, that he’s straight and Adam is his best friend. They don’t seem to believe the answer which confuses Tommy a little, but he shrugs it off. They can believe what they want.

 

“Hey baby, having fun with the fans?” Adam comes up behind Tommy and wraps his arm around his shoulder. Tommy snuggles into his side and smiles. The fan girls ask if they can take pictures so Adam and Tommy pose for a few, then Adam says they have to leave.

 

When they get away, Tommy starts thanking Adam. “Thanks man. They just wouldn’t stop. Your fans are crazy, you know that? They think that we’re dating and like having hot sex every night. How funny is that?”

 

“Yeah…funny…just hilarious.” Adam says a little dully. He smiles brightly.

 

Tommy has had some time to read Adam and that smile is the fake smile he puts on for the paparazzi.

 

“Okay, what’s wrong Lambert?”

 

“Nothing, I’m just really tired.” And to prove his point, he produces a huge ass yawn.

 

“Maybe you should head to the hotel. Do you want me to come with you?”

 

“You don’t have to. I’ll probably just crash on you.”

 

“How about I go with you and when you go to sleep, I’ll leave and go to my room huh?”

 

“Okay, let’s go.”

 

They get a cab and head back to the hotel and when they get to Adam’s room, Tommy looks around and just stares in awe. It’s fucking HUGE! Like master bedroom huge with the biggest TV Tommy’s ever seen in person.

 

“Holy shit, did they give you the penthouse or something? This suite is huge as fuck! I want to see the bathroom!” Tommy walks into the bathroom and squeals. “Dude, that is the biggest bath tub I have ever laid eyes on!”

 

Adam walks in a few minutes later, changed in some pajamas. He goes to the sink and starts removing his makeup. Something Tommy has never seen him without. It’s like a little too intimate so he goes into the bedroom and sits on the chair next to the bed, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. He waits until Adam comes out of the bathroom, then he presses play and when Adam gets settled in, they watch the movie.

 

Adam falls asleep about half way through it and Tommy stays up until the rest of the movie plays through. When he looks over at Adam, he chuckles quietly. He’s sound asleep. Tommy goes over to tuck Adam in, but when he gets really close, he stops and just looks for a second.

 

Adam looks so young and care free when he’s sleeping. Tommy extends his hand and runs his fingers through Adam’s hair, feeling the lightness of it fall through his fingers. He runs his hand down to Adam’s temple and just uses the pad of his finger to mark and trace the rise and falls of Adams face.

 

“Jesus, you’re beautiful.” Tommy whispers mainly to himself.

 

He leans forward and presses his lips softly to Adam's, not getting a response back and thankful for it. He doesn’t really know what he’d do if Adam woke up to him kissing him. He slowing drags his lips over Adam’s cheek and then to his temple before realizing what he’s doing. He is kissing his boss. His _MALE_ boss, who is sleeping and has no idea, Oh my god, what the fuck?

 

Tommy jumps up quickly and races to the door, looking over his shoulder before he leaves. He races to his room and when he gets there, he closes the door and then leans against it, breathing heavily. What did he just do? Why did he kiss Adam? Holy god! He's freaking out and doesn’t know what to think. What does this mean? Is he gay for Adam? _No, it was harmless. Just a good night kiss that lasted longer than necessary._

 

Tommy paces the room for about an hour before finally deciding that he’s just going to leave it alone and forget it ever happened. But what if Adam wasn’t really asleep and just let Tommy do that to him? Fuck, he really needs to go to sleep. These _‘what if’s’_ are really starting to get to him.

 

He takes everything but his boxers off and pads to the bathroom, removing his makeup and then curling into the bed sheets, resting his head on the pillow and falling asleep to thoughts of Adam. Boy is he _fucked_.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything is going great. That is until Adam tells Tommy that he’s going on a promo tour and can’t bring him.

 

“What do you mean? I thought the whole band was supposed to go?”

 

“Well the record label doesn’t have the money to take the whole band, so it’s just going to be me, Monte, and LP. But I was wondering if you didn’t have anything to do? Would you house sit for me? You can do pretty much anything you want.”

 

“Yeah, that’s fine. Oh can I throw a party and trash the place?” Tommy said, laughing and trying really hard to sound serious.

 

“No.” Adam laughs. “Just make sure that if you go anywhere, you lock up the house. You don’t have to clean or anything because everything is pretty much done, just pick up after yourself, and have fun. You can sleep in my bedroom if you want to. I will be gone for 9 days so have fun. And thank you so much. I appreciate it and love you for this man. You’re so understanding.”

 

Tommy is sitting on his couch, chewing the shit out of his nails. It’s a habit. “Yeah, I’ll make sure that Castle al la Lambert is locked up snug tight. Does this mean I can bring girls over and lounge in your huge ass tub? I will sleep in the guest room, I mean, that’s your bed and I don’t want to make it when I get done using it for my own personal hazard.” He skips the whole ‘love’ thing because he’s still freaking out about what he did to Adam in New York. He’s just really fucking happy that he wasn’t awake to remember it, or does remember but isn’t saying anything about it.

 

“Okay, no girls, boys, pets, nothing mister. I will tie you down and tickle you until you can’t breathe.”

 

“Well what about Mia and Mike?”

 

“They’re fine. But I have to go. I’m leaving for the airport. What time do you think you can make it over here?”

 

“I’ll be there in about 45 minutes. I have to get a bag to bring over there. This is going to be awesome. I’m going to blast your stereo and watch all of your movies.” Tommy is getting a little excited.

 

“Yeah sure, have fun and I’ll see you in 9 days okay?”

 

“Yep! Bye Adam.”

 

“Bye.”

 

After his conversation with Adam, Tommy goes to pack some clothes. He tells Mike that he’s house sitting for Adam and that he’ll be back in 9 days. Mike rolls his eyes and tells him to stay there. Tommy chucks his shoe at him, missing by a whole mile and hitting the TV.

 

When he gets over there, he puts his stuff in the guest room and goes to the living room. He roams the book shelves that are full of music and DVD’s. He gets about five DVD’s and puts one in while he texts Adam.

 

Tommy: _I’m raiding your DVD collection and getting ready to order food. Having fun? ;P_

 

Adam: _Which collection lol jk, I’m exhausted and sitting on the plane next to Monte. I miss you! ;P_

 

Tommy: _oh so you have a stash?!?! I will find it! Haha, miss you too. ;)_

 

Adam: _Good luck trying ;)_

 

Tommy: _Food is good, I brought my own collection thank you very much. Lesbians are HOT!!_

 

Adam: _What is with you and fake boobs?_

 

Tommy: _What? They’re hot! You can’t tell me you don’t have porn with women in it._

 

Adam: _I can definitely tell you that. I’m gay! Or did you forget…_

 

Tommy: _How could I?? The only question I’m asked these days is if you’re a good kisser! ;P_

 

Adam: _Do tell.._

 

Tommy: _Nope, it’s for me to know and for you to NOT find out! Lol ;P_

 

Adam: _I will tell you if you tell me… okay no you are… so now tell me._

 

Tommy stares at the text. Well at least he thinks he’s a good kisser. He stares for a little while longer and then types out a message.

 

Tommy: _Yeah, so you have fun and I’m going to watch some DVD’s. Txt me when UR there._

 

Adam: _Tell me…_

 

Tommy: _Tell you what?_

 

Adam: _What you tell the fans???_

 

Tommy: _You know you are so why do you need confirmation??_

 

Adam: _Just wanted you to tell me ;) bye Tommy. I’ll txt U when I get there._

 

 

Tommy doesn’t reply back. He eats the rest of his food and then watches the DVD’s.

 

When ’40 Year Old Virgin’ is over, Tommy goes to the guest room to unpack his stuff. He pulls out his phone and gets onto MySpace. Adam has been badgering him into getting a Twitter, but he hasn’t decided yet. He hates things that he doesn’t know how to work. But maybe he should give it a shot.

 

He logs onto Twitter and sets up and account. After he’s filled out the information needed, he tweets.

 

 _@TommyJoeRatliff New, weird and bored._

 

About 5 minutes later his phone goes off. When he looks at it he sees that someone replied to his tweet. He doesn’t understand why his phone went off, when he wasn’t even on Twitter until he looks and it had mobile on. Adam was the one who replied back.

 

 _@TommyJoeRatliff You finally got a Twitter, good for you! Love you baby!_

 

Tommy laughs and then follows Adam and the rest of the band.

 

Day one is over and Tommy is tired. He goes to the bathroom and takes a really long shower. When he gets out, he dries off with a fluffy towel and then gets dressed. He plugs his iPod in and turns it on. After that he goes to plug his phone in, it rings again, showing that the band is following him back. _Okay?_

 

When he puts his phone down, he climbs in bed and just waits for sleep to take over from there.

 

When Tommy wakes up, he checks his phone and has about a thousand followers. Most of them are fans. He tweets that he’s up and prowling the unknown territory. He gets out of bed and pads downstairs to the kitchen for something to eat.

 

When he gets there and looks in the cabinets, all he finds are healthy foods. “Dude, you honestly don’t even have a fucking cookie up in this bitch?” Tommy asks imaginary Adam.

 

He looks all throughout the cupboards and only finds low sodium soup and fucking energy bars. When he looks in the fridge, there are a lot of vegetables and fruits that he doesn’t even know the name of. _How can he seriously eat this shit? The fucking milk is low fat!_ He closes the fridge and looks in some drawers for the take out menus that he knows Adam has. When he finds them, he randomly grabs one and orders whatever sounds good.

 

He walks into the living room and sits on the couch to wait for his food. He thinks about what he’s going to do in a big ass house, by himself, with no one to entertain but himself. He thinks about calling Mia. He races back upstairs to grab his phone and then goes back to the living room. This whole house sitting thing would be easier if Adam had a fucking dog or something to entertain. He calls Mia.

 

“Nice of you to finally call me.”

 

“Sorry, I’ve been really fucking busy, but right now, I’m bored and house sitting for Adam with nothing to do but watch my fucking nails grow. Come over?”

 

“Yeah, what time do you want me over there?”

 

“Now? There’s nothing to do.” He complains which gets Mia laughing.

 

“I’ll be there in a few. Text me the address.”

 

They get off the phone and he texts her the address. There’s a knock at the door, so he goes to answer it, knowing it’s his food. The guy looks at him a little funny but doesn’t say much and when Tommy pays him, he closes the door and heads back to the kitchen to get a plate and something to drink. Chinese food is awesome in the mornings.

 

When he goes back to the living room, he turns on the TV and eats his breakfast… lunch, whatever.

 

Mia arrives about an hour later and when she gets inside, she squeals about how nice it is and wanting a house of her own. They settle on the couch and catch up.

 

“So, how’s the whole rock star life treating you?”

 

“It’s boring at the moment, but fun. I can’t wait to go on tour.”

 

“I bet. So have you found his secret stash yet? Does he have one?”

 

He laughs at that. “No, and I haven’t tried looking.”

 

“Aww you’re no fun.” She pouts. “Adam’s birthday is coming up. What do you plan to get him?”

 

“I haven’t really thought about it. I honestly forgot. What do you get someone who has everything anyways?”

 

Mia just shrugs. Of course she wouldn’t know. She asks about New Year’s and how that went. He tells her about it and how much fun it was.

 

“The fans were really sweet, and creepy. It was really fun.”

 

“So who did you kiss for the New Year?”

 

He hesitates and her eyes go wide.

 

“No you didn’t!” She squeals.

 

“You’re right, I didn’t. He did. It was nothing though.” He shrugs and blushes. It seems like the only thing he does now a days is blush when the subject is about Adam.

 

“Oh, but you so kissed back right? Is he a good kisser? Give me all the dirty details.” She moves her legs underneath her and leans towards Tommy a little.

 

“It was a surprise. And yes, he’s a good kisser. There are no dirty details. It was just a kiss.” He says defensively. He’s definitely not going to tell her how he melted into it like a chick in a corny movie that’s for sure.

 

“Liar. You liked it.” She bumps his shoulder and he laughs nervously.

 

“How can you not like it? He’s a great kisser.” After he says that, he realizes what he just said, but it’s too late. Mia has stars in her eyes and she’s jumping up and down on the couch.

 

“Oh, Tommy has a crush. Tommy has a crush. You like him don’t you?”

 

“I do not have a crush Mia! He’s my best friend.”

 

“Don’t try feeding me bullshit TJ.”

 

He just ignores her. He doesn’t have a crush on Adam. He just doesn’t okay?

 

After they talk for about an hour or so, Mia says she’s going over to visit Mike. Tommy just laughs and says that she likes Mike. She blushes and bats at his arm.

 

“Shut up. I can see who ever the hell I want to.”

 

“I know. I’m happy for you, you know?”

 

“Yeah, well have fun being bored TJ. Call me when you want to hang out again.” With that they say their goodbyes and Mia leaves.

 

Tommy goes and gets ready for bed.

 

On days Three and Four, he just lounges around listening to music and watching loads of TV. It’s kind of boring, but also very relaxing.

 

On the fifth day, he goes out to a club and gets laid. When he comes back to Adam’s he strips his clothes and takes a shower, scrubbing off the girls scent from his body. He figured he’d have a good time. The lay was good, but not satisfying and he doesn’t know why. Every time he gets laid, he feels better, more himself, but this time, it felt different. Wrong even and he just can’t figure out why.

 

The sixth day comes and goes with him texting Adam and Monte. They tell him about the promo tour and he just basks in the glow of his own imagination. Performing to a crowd and feeling their high energy rolling off in waves. Giving as good as you get. He misses it, like a lot.

 

By the seventh day he is ready for Adam and the band to come home. He misses the shit out of them and just doesn’t know what to do with himself. He keeps saying that he’s going to think back to this when they’re on tour and down each other’s throats, but he just can’t wait and doesn’t want to. He’s known them all for about two months and they're family. That’s what he sees it as. Family.

 

On the eight day, he gets bored and decides that it’s time to snoop and see what he can find. He goes into Adam’s bedroom and looks around. He spots a little box underneath his bed. He expects to find his toy stash or something, but not a diary or journal (guys can have journals too). He pulls it out and opens it up to the first page. It’s dated for back in the early 90’s, probably when Adam started out in junior high or high school. He flips through the pages until he sees the word ‘Idol’. He goes to the entry and reads it a little bit.

 

 _‘08_

 

 _I’m sitting here in the top 5 and the only thing I can think about is not wanting to see my friends go home. Allison and Kris are my two best friends here. Allison is like the little sister I never had but always wanted and Kris, Kris is the cutest, most down to earth person I have ever met. We clicked right at the beginning and I will admit, I have a crush on him. A married man! I can see why Katy married him. He’s sweet and charming and funny, just real. I don’t think he knows that I like him. I know he’s straight, but hey I can dream too. Drake and I have been fighting a lot lately. We don’t have time for each other right now and it’s frustrating. He knew that my life would change when I auditioned. Maybe he didn’t know how much of a change there was going to be. Can’t blame a man for being honest._

 

 

He knew Adam liked Kris, or at least crushed on him fiercely. He always wondered if Kris felt the same secretly, but never asked and will never ask. He flipped through some more pages and came across the day he auditioned. All it said was the bassist was hot. Wow.

 

 _‘09_

 

 _Today has been a drag, I had auditions for the band and people just came and they had no talent. The band is picked and I have to say, the bassist is really hot! He has this pixie look to him and just seems really down to earth. Plus, he wears makeup! He fucking quoted ‘Velvet Goldmine’ to me. I can see the start of an awesome friendship ;)_

 

 

After reading it, he feels a little weird, but not enough to like freak. He _kissed_ him in New York without him knowing for Christ’s sake. There are only two more entries after that one and they're very short, like he doesn’t seem to have time to write in it anymore, but the last one was what got to him. The AMA’s.

 

 

 _‘09_

 

 _Oh my God! I can’t believe I did that! I kissed Tommy on national TV! He was cool about it at first and then I overheard him talking to Monte and he seemed really freaked out. I felt horrible and just wanted to make it better, but it was my fault and I couldn’t do anything without him thinking I wanted to just get in his pants. The kiss was amazing. Maybe a little rough but otherwise, I think it was amazing and perfect. His lips are so soft and he seemed to just melt into it. I wonder if he’s completely straight._

 

 

He looked at the last line, _‘I wonder if he’s completely straight…’_ Did this mean that Adam felt for him in more than a friend’s way? Of course Tommy was straight, right? He only liked girls. Yeah, he might have kissed a couple of guys but it was all in drunken stupor.

 

He closes the journal and puts it back. He rummages through the box some more and sees pictures of some of Adam’s ex’s. One picture in particular left an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He and a guy were licking each other’s tongues and Adam had purple hair. Then another one was Adam with the same purple hair, but he was passionately kissing the same guy. They seemed like they were really in love and Tommy felt like he was barging in or something. He put everything back in the box and pushed it underneath the bed again.

 

He rose to his feet and headed over to Adam’s closet. When he opened it, all he saw was clothing. He pushed past the first rack and there on the floor was a little box with glitter all over it. He bent over and picked it up, bringing it over to Adam’s bed. When he opened it, he smirked. There are the toys and DVD’s Tommy said he was going to find.

 

He picked up a vibrator and examined it. It wasn’t small, but it was pink, shaped like a dick, with the vain and slit. The body was slightly curved and was maybe an inch and a half thick. He rubbed his hand over it and felt it. It felt like a hard jelly mold. You could see the battery pack at the bottom and inside the mold. He wrapped his hand around it and gave an experimental pull. It had valleys and ridges.

 

He looked for a button to turn it on but found none. The end of it was plastic and looked like it twisted or something, so when he twisted the end, he almost dropped the fucker. It was vibrating really hard but the vibration had a setting. The more you twisted it the faster and harder it vibrated. He turned it off and placed it back in the box and pick up another one.

 

This one didn’t have any particular shape to it and was glass. It was small, but seemed to do the job. He wasted no time with it and put it back also.

 

He picked up a DVD and saw a really buff guy on the front, taking it up the ass like a pro. It read ‘Thick Dick for Big Mick’. Tommy out right laughed at the name. He turned the case over and saw a twink bent over taking it up the ass and in the mouth. Tommy thinks for a split second that he should put it back, but he takes it and goes to the guest room. He’s a little curious to see what all the fuss over gay sex is about. He pops the movie in and sits on the bed.

 

A big man comes on the screen and he walks over to a smaller man. They start to kiss and take each other’s clothes off. The smaller man grabs the larger one and pushes him onto the bed, spreading his legs so he can get between them. He runs his hands all over the larger man’s body and then bends over, taking the man in his mouth. He licks and sucks, making obscene noises in the back of his throat.

 

Tommy shifts a little on the bed. He decides to scoot back against the head board. When he’s up there, he rests his hand above his dick and can feel it rabidly filling. Well this was new. He looked down to see his half hard dick through his pants. He thinks that now should be the time where he freaks out because he’s getting hard watching a man give another man a blow job, but instead he grabs his dick and squeezes a little, stifling a moan about ready to escape his mouth.

 

The men on the TV are really going at it now. The twink is fingering the bigger man and sucking him down. Tommy doesn’t know when the condom was put on, but the twink starts to enter the larger man, swiftly shoving his cock all the way to the hilt.

 

Tommy doesn’t realize he did anything until his hand is eagerly wrapped around his dick and he’s stroking it in time with the man’s thrusts. He grips his cock at the base and roughly drags his hand up to the tip, twisting his wrist around the head and thumbing the precum there. He groans as he sees the twink pounding the larger man into the mattress, grabbing his cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts. When the larger man bends his back and comes all over the twink’s hand, Tommy loses his load. Come is drizzling down his hand and splattering along his shirt, and dripping onto his pants.

 

This is the point where Tommy freaks out because he seriously just blew his load watching two men fuck. He gets up and quickly turns off the TV, going into the bathroom to clean up. He hears his phone ringing and goes to see who it is. He picks it up and sees the text from Adam and guilt automatically washes over him when he reads it.

 

Adam: _Hope you’re having fun. I miss you :(_

 

He throws his phone onto the bed and takes the DVD out of the player and puts it back in the case. When he gets back to Adam’s room, he put the movie into the box and stuffs it back into the closet. Then he pads to the kitchen for something to drink. He feels a little nauseous and a lot petrified. He chugs the water down quickly and then goes to the living room to sit down and think about what just happened not even ten minutes ago.

 

He jacked off to Adam’s porn in his house. How is he supposed to respond to what he did? _Not only was it porn, but it was gay porn at that._ He sighs and rests his head on the back of the couch. He hears his phone going off in the guest room but is afraid to see who it is. Knowing that whoever it is knows he just jacked off to two men fucking. He’s seriously fucked up.

 

He tries to clear his mind by looks around the living room. He spots a hard covered book on the shelf so he gets up and goes over to grab it. Maybe reading will calm his mind. He sits down and reads the front of it. It’s Adam’s high school year book. _This should be interesting._

 

He opens up the book and the first thing he sees is a list full of teacher’s names and their photo next to them. He turns a couple pages, seeing the drama club picture and the football team. When he gets to the theatre group, he doesn’t see Adam in it at all. He looks closer and there, he’s standing in the back with his fucking cheesy, but cute, smile. He’s change a whole lot since high school. He looks for his school photo and when he finds it, he stifles a laugh.

 

Adam has braces and ginger hair. You can see the freckles everywhere, but he looks completely dorky and so fucking cute! Tommy pictures his school year picture in his head. He looked macho in his picture with spiked hair and eye liner, but Adam looks geeky and completely happy.

 

Tommy smiles, he loves seeing Adam happy. God, does he miss the fucker too. He still feels guilty but he thinks that now is the best time to push it away and lock it up in the box of _‘confused’_ and _‘need to sort through later’_. He puts the year book back up and goes to Adam’s guest room to retrieve his phone. He has about 600 Twitter alerts and two text messages that he knows are from Adam. When he opens them up, he's right.

 

The first one reads.

 

Adam: _Hey, how are you? Did you get my last message? ;P_

 

 

 _Yes he did but he was in the middle of a meltdown, so he didn’t text back!_ The second message read.

 

Adam: _I know you’re not asleep yet. It’s only 10:30 pm over there. Talk to me. Are you alright?_

 

No Adam, he isn’t. He is a little freaked out and wants you to come home. He texts Adam.

 

Tommy: _Hey, I’m fine, just didn’t hear my phone. Miss you too and can’t wait for you guys to get home!_

 

A few minutes later he gets a phone call. Its Adam, of course.

 

“Hello?” He sounds really tired.

 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Questions right off the bat. He sighs.

 

“I’m fine, just really tired and bored.” He thinks about how bored he was a half hour ago and grimaces.

 

“Well, I just wanted to let you know that I’ll be home early in the morning, so if you want, you can leave or stay again.”

 

“I’m staying. I want to see you so you can tell me all about your trip.”

 

“Okay, well get some sleep.”

 

“Okay, and Adam?” He says before Adam hangs up.

 

“Yeah?”

 

He’s going to feel better after this. “Nice porn collection you got.” He tried really hard to stifle a laugh at the sharp intake of breath he hears from Adam, but can’t and busts out laughing. If he jokes about it, he doesn’t feel so bad.

 

“I’m going to kick your ass Mr. Ratliff, so be prepare when I get home.” He sounds mad, but Tommy can hear the smile in his voice when he speaks. “Did you watch it?”

 

“Yeah, one. It was…alright I guess.” Lies. Fucking lies out the ass!

 

“Oh really now? You didn’t have fun with it?” _How did he know?_

 

“O-of course. Why w-wouldn’t I?” He stutters out. “Okay, well I’m tired and ready for bed. I’ll see you in the morning.” He hangs up without another word and goes straight to bed.

 

He wakes up to warmth across his back and shifts to see Adam holding him. He turns around in his arms and wraps an arm around his waist, burying his head in his neck. He really missed him.

 

“Hey, you’re up.” Adam runs a hand through his hair. “Sorry if I woke you. I just couldn’t help giving you a huge ass hug. I missed your tiny ass so freaking much. You know? You grow on a person after a while and when someone leaves you, it’s like leaving a kitty out in the cold.” He wraps tighter around Adam and just breathes in the familiar scent.

 

“I miss you too. You have to promise me that you’ll never leave me behind again. I don’t care if the company can’t afford me, I’ll fold up nicely in your huge ass suit case. I was so fucking bored. How do you live like this? You really need a dog or something.” He wraps his whole body around Adam and just holds on while Adam scratches his back.

 

“Promise. It was torture not having you there with me. I always found something I wanted to say to you and looked behind me and you weren’t there. Speaking of which; I have something to ask you.” He gets up and strolls over to the door. “But after we have breakfast. I brought food.”

 

Tommy groans and then gets out of bed and walking into Adam’s arms again. “Your food here is gross. How do you eat it?” Adam wraps an arm around his and they walk to the kitchen.

 

When they get there, fresh coffee hits Tommy like a ton of bricks and he goes to pour himself a cup while Adam gets their food ready. When everything is done, they sit down and Adam tells him about the promo tour.

 

“They meet and greets were really cool. I tell you, I haven’t signed so many autographs in my entire life. I got a hand cramp after the first three hundred.” Tommy laughs.

 

“Aww, you poor thing you. Was it too much for your little hand to take?” He says sarcastically. Adam throws a piece of burrito at him. He dodges it. Sucker.

 

“Shut up. It was fun and I wish you had been there. The fans even asked about you.” He looks up at that and smiles at Adam.

 

“Your fans must like me. I have probably about three thousand followers on Twitter and most are your fans.” Tommy sips his coffee and finishes up the last of his burrito.

 

“They love you. Now there was something I wanted to ask you. You can say no if you want to but I really want to know.” Tommy waits for it and when it doesn’t come, he realizes Adam is waiting for his reaction.

 

“Yeah? Tell me.”

 

“Okay well as you know after my birthday, I’m leaving for about four days with Sutan, Chad, and Roxy.”

 

“Okay well what does that have to do with me? Do you want me to house sit for you again? That’s fine with me you know. This time I’ll have Monte or LP to jam with so I won’t be so bored. Where are you guys going?”

 

“That’s the thing. I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us. We’re going to Cabo.” Adam waits patiently for Tommy’s answer.

 

Tommy looks at Adam for a minute and then asks the main question that popped in his head. “Why?”

 

That obviously wasn’t what Adam expected for an answers but he answers it anyways. “Because I got to thinking and I want you to come and hang out, meet my friends, and actually be around me. It was torture not being able to see you these last nine days and I want you to come and have some fun before the tour and photo shoot start. So what do you say?”

 

Tommy keeps his face stoic for all of five seconds before his face breaks out in a huge grin. “Let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are lovely lovely thing that I love :)


End file.
